<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writing Checks Your Body Can't Cash by Amorous_Flammetta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963731">Writing Checks Your Body Can't Cash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorous_Flammetta/pseuds/Amorous_Flammetta'>Amorous_Flammetta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020), Bribery, CHAPTER THREE TAGS, Chapter Two Tags, Chapter four tags, Classroom Sex, Coffee, Come Swallowing, Communication, Costumes, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Good-Natured Bribery, Hair-pulling, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, Library Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Microfiche, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Robotnik Eats Ass, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Showers, Solicitation Letters, Stobotnik, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tenderness, Top Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik, coffee dates, i'm SOFT, it had to be said, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorous_Flammetta/pseuds/Amorous_Flammetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A solicitation letter arrives in the mail, leading to some hot teacher/student roleplay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik &amp; Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dearest Readers,<br/>It is good to be back! I missed you all.<br/>I'm working on a long-form Stobotnik project that totally sucked me in for a bit, and then ended up in a bit of a standstill. Thankfully, I received a letter in the mail a few days ago - a solicitation from my alma mater, and it set the wheels in motion for this salacious little romp.<br/>Read on for some raunchy Prof. Robotnik/Grad Student Stone roleplay. </p><p>Sordidly Yours,<br/>Amorous Flammetta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, you got something in the mail from MIT," Agent Stone said, thumbing through the mail, “The Alumni Association.”</p><p>“Probably a solicitation,” Doctor Robotnik replied blandly from the sofa, face hidden behind a newspaper. </p><p>Stone was already carefully opening the envelope with the tip of his thumbnail. He was leaning against the bar that separated the kitchen from the lounge, countertop painlessly digging into the small of his back. </p><p>“Which PhD did you get from there?” he asked, shaking the letter out of the envelope and unfolding it. </p><p>“My third one,” Robotnik replied. </p><p>“Oh, it is a solicitation,” Stone said, eyes scanning the neat blocks of text on the University’s letterhead. </p><p>“Fuck ‘em,” Robotnik said flatly. </p><p>“Really?” he asked, looking up from the letter, staring right at where his partner’s head would be past the newspaper. </p><p>“Absolutely,” Robotnik said, “Took enough of my money.”</p><p>“But you could help a student out,” Stone said gently, “Don’t you always say that science is the frontier of tomorrow? That it’s the foundation that the future is built on? That it’s all that separates us as a society from utter collapse?”</p><p>Robotnik flipped down the edge of the paper, fixing Stone with a droll look. </p><p>“I don’t like it when you take my words out of context,” he said coolly, raising one eyebrow, “And use them <em>against</em> me, no less!”</p><p>Stone smiled winningly at him, crossing his arms across his chest, letter still gently held in one hand. He raised an eyebrow to match. He knew that he could convince the Doctor to do just about anything, including things that would benefit society in general. He just had to play his cards right. </p><p>“Don’t you want some kid to have the same opportunities that you had?” he asked, “It says right here that this is a scholarship opportunity.”</p><p>“I’ll show you a scholarship opportunity,” Robotnik said, hastily setting the newspaper down on the coffee table and taking to his feet. </p><p>“I wish you would,” the Agent replied challengingly. </p><p>Robotnik locked him in place with his hands on the bar, one on either side of his body. He leaned forward, pressing his hips against his partner, looking down at him with calculating eyes. </p><p>“Is that so?” he purred, plucking the letter from Stone’s fingers and tossing it over his shoulder. </p><p>Stone watched the paper flutter to the floor and bit his lip. The game was on. </p><p>“I really would,” he replied, lowering his lids and hopping up to sit on the bar, “You know I didn’t really get the full college experience.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Robotnik hummed, feeling his strong legs wrapping around his waist and tightening, pulling him in, “Careful, now. You may be writing checks your body can’t cash.”</p><p>Stone smiled at another one of his partner’s odd turns of phrase. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I didn’t get to go five times like you did,” he replied, putting his arms around his neck and leaning in, their lips nearly touching, “Care to show me what I missed out on, Doctor?”</p><p>Robotnik grinned, knowing that Stone was always up for fun and games. </p><p>“Actually, it’s Professor,” he corrected, hands alighting on his waist and sneaking in a brief kiss, “And I want to know why you’re in the lab afterhours, young man.”</p><p>The Agent chuckled slightly and leaned back to fix him with an alluring look, shifting his shoulders faintly in a coquettish way. He put on his best innocent expression. </p><p>“I’m not ready for the next exam,” he replied, “I’ve been studying, but I just don’t get the material.”</p><p>“There, there,” Robotnik soothed, passing one hand through Stone’s short hair, “Thermodynamics are hard.”</p><p>He leaned into the Doctor’s touch and briefly let his eyes flicker closed. Robotnik pressed his hips forward, gently rubbing his clothed erection against the inseam of his partner’s sweatpants. Stone was indeed dressed like a University student, by coincidence. Dark gray sweatpants and a sweatshirt with something embroidered on the chest. He would've fit right in to the panicked, sleep-deprived afterhours library crowd during midterms, shambling and scrambling between the edge of sleep and the sheer drop of a nervous breakdown. </p><p>“D’you think you could tutor me a little?” Stone asked softly, sweetly, grinding back against him, “I really can’t afford to fail this exam.”</p><p>“I don’t usually partake in afterhours tutoring, as it could be seen as favoritism, but…” Robotnik began, pressing their foreheads together, “I suppose I can make an exception for you. You’re a very good student. I’d hate to see your grade suffer.”</p><p>“Professor, you’re the best,” Stone said, tipping his head back, exposing his neck. </p><p>Automatically, Robotnik leaned in and began pressing kisses along the sensitive skin, feeling his muscles shift as he arched up to his mouth. He left a few rougher ones, lightly applying pressure with his teeth, sucking the skin briefly, not quite hard enough to leave a mark. Stone’s fingers dug into his shoulders and he let out a shaky little moan. His neck was always so sensitive.  </p><p>“Why don’t we take this – <em>mmm</em> – back to my office?” Robotnik asked, mustache tickling his neck. </p><p>“Sure,” Stone replied breathlessly, releasing him from his grasp.  </p><p>He took a long look at Robotnik before sliding off the countertop. He was dressed in slacks and a black button down shirt, fitted with the sleeves rolled up to three-quarter length. He looked the part of a professor today. Slowly sliding down to his feet with care, Robotnik stole another quick kiss before holding out his arm in the direction of the bedroom. His authoritative demeanor made Stone's knees weak. </p><p>“I trust you know the way to my office?” he asked. </p><p>“I do, Professor,” Stone replied, smiling up at him. </p><p>He crossed the lounge and went down the hall, Robotnik stalking close behind him. Stone sat on the edge of the bed, watching his partner, long and lean, approaching slowly. The Agent scooted back onto the bed as Robotnik crawled between his spread thighs, his forward momentum causing Stone to lean back until he was lying down. The Doctor’s hands settled just above his shoulders and he leaned down, pulling him into a hot, hungry kiss. One hand wandered down and encouraged Stone’s legs to wrap around him again. He moaned as Robotnik pressed his body down against his, putting pressure on his cock through the thin fabric of his sweats. </p><p>“Eager, aren’t we?” he teased against Stone’s mouth. </p><p>Stone let his head fall back against the mattress, looking up at him with clouded eyes, nodding. </p><p>Robotnik leaned onto his side and rolled off of him, spread knees hanging off the bed. </p><p>“How far are you willing to go for some extra credit?” he asked, grabbing the outline of his own cock before starting to ease the zipper down. </p><p>Stone watched with rapt eyes as he freed his cock and gave it a few gentle tugs. </p><p>“As far as you'd need me to,” he said, easing off the bed. </p><p>He settled onto his knees between Robotnik’s long legs, taking his cock into his hand with a practiced show of feigned nervousness. He looked up at him a moment, eyes communicating a sort of unsure flirtatiousness. </p><p>“Have you done this before?” the Doctor asked. </p><p>“Once or twice,” Stone replied, eyes wide, face flushed. </p><p>He leaned in and licked across his cockhead, tasting a salty droplet of pre-cum that had formed there. Robotnik shivered slightly, resting a hand on the back of the Agent’s head. </p><p>“I’ll guide you,” he said darkly. </p><p>Stone nodded up at him and parted his lips, taking his cock into his mouth sheepishly. He thought that perhaps Robotnik would prefer a bashful student. He was, of course, correct. </p><p>“You’re such a quiet, diligent student,” he said, leaning back to get a better look at the scene unfolding before him, “I would’ve never thought you one for sexual favors.”</p><p>Stone moaned around his cock, sucking it down to the base and starting a slow, wet bob, letting his tongue play against the underside. He felt Robotnik’s thighs tense. He brought a hand up and gently gripped his pant leg for leverage. </p><p>“Oh, you’re quite good,” he said, “Who needs thermodynamics when you can suck cock like that?”</p><p>Stone felt his stomach tighten at the remark. Robotnik’s hand on his head pushed him back slightly. He opened his eyes and met his partner’s wicked gaze, his toothy, hungry grin. </p><p>“Look at you. What a gorgeous young thing. Maybe tutoring you won’t be so bad,” he said, “You seem like a quick study. You just need some – <em>aah</em> – individualized attention.”</p><p>The Agent’s eyes fluttered closed and he settled back into a steady rhythm, wrapping his fist around the base of the Doctor’s cock. He stroked in time with his mouth, letting his tongue play and tease across the length of his shaft. He listened carefully, noticing that Robotnik's breathing had gotten a little heavier. </p><p>“Oh, that’s very good. You’re earning full marks so far,” he said, hips starting to move faintly. </p><p>The encouragement sent a pleasant shiver through Stone. He purposefully gagged himself and pulled back with a little cough. The Doctor knew it was a show, but that didn’t diminish the effect that it had on him. He sucked in a harsh breath and curled a fist briefly in front of his mouth, stifling a groan. </p><p>“Ohh, that’s okay,” Robotnik cooed, “We can schedule another session to focus on your oral skills next week. I think we should move on.”</p><p>“Professor, I can do better!” he insisted. </p><p>“I’m sure you can, but we have so much material to cover tonight. Nobody becomes an expert after one tutoring session. We’ll have to come back to this next time,” Robotnik assured, “Get up. Take off your shirt.”</p><p>Stone wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and did as he was told. He took to his feet and easily peeled off his sweatshirt, holding it at waist level, worrying the fabric between his hands, still within his carefully-curated apprehensive student role. He was sure to cover some of his exposed skin with his sweatshirt bashfully. </p><p>“Oh, don’t get shy now. Let me have a look at you,” Robotnik said, gaze raking over him as he dropped his sweatshirt to the floor, “Goddamn, you’re lovely. Come over here. Lie down.”</p><p>And, of course, it was true. Stone <em>was</em> a lovely thing to behold. Robotnik never tired of looking at his body, admiring his muscular build, his perfect scattering of symmetrical body hair, his smooth, soft brown skin. The Doctor couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief that this person would willfully elect to have sex with him. </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Stone said. </p><p>“Learning by doing it one thing,” the Doctor said, “But learning by demonstration is another entirely. Lift your hips up.”</p><p>Stone did, watching his partner’s pale, long fingers pulling his waistband down to just above his knees, exposing his erection. He breathed a little gasp of surprise, of embarrassment at being exposed. </p><p>“No underwear? What kind of message are you trying to send, hm?” Robotnik asked, looking up at him deviously. </p><p>Stone moaned softly, unable to reply as the Doctor wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock gently and leaned forward to inspect him, bestowing a long lick to the underside, from base to tip. He shivered at the feeling of that warm, wet tongue against his sensitive, neglected cock.  </p><p>“Your inexperience is… Adorable,” Robotnik confessed, wrapping his tongue around the head of his cock briefly, “Let me show you how it’s done.”</p><p>“Oh god,” Stone breathed as he felt his cock being enveloped in that soft, velvety heat. </p><p>Robotnik lavished attention on him, taking his cock slow and deep, all the way to the back of his throat, occasionally stopping to lick the shaft or just suck the head. Stone was arching his back, trying not to buck into his mouth. Robotnik's free hand held his balls in a gentle, possessive grip, fingers tightening slightly every so often, keeping Stone on his toes. </p><p>“Professor, you’re so <em>good</em>,” he moaned, releasing the sheets from one hand and raising it, ready to put it in his hair. </p><p>The Doctor intercepted that hand, holding him firmly by the wrist. He pulled his mouth off of his cock slowly, deliberately.  </p><p>“Do you really think it’s appropriate to try and grab the back of my head?” he asked, eyes narrowing in seriousness, "It would do you well to remember who is in charge here." </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Stone said quickly, spreading the fingers of his purloined hand to show he had nothing to hide. </p><p>“I hope you were at least paying attention to the technique. I’ll grade your oral performance next time,” Robotnik replied, releasing his wrist abruptly and sitting up on his knees, “Turn over.”</p><p>“What?” Stone asked. </p><p>“Take your pants the rest of the way off and roll over,” he repeated pointedly, “We’re moving on to the next lesson.”</p><p>“Okay, Professor,” the Agent replied, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. </p><p>He pushed his sweats off and rolled over, forearms crossed in front of him, chest lowered, ass in the air, knees about shoulder’s width apart. </p><p>“Just like that. Very good,” Robotnik purred, taking in the pleasant view.  </p><p>He placed a splayed hand on one of Stone’s ass cheeks and stroked slowly down the length of the back of his thigh. </p><p>“Now, have you ever done this before?” he asked. </p><p>“Um, once or twice,” Stone replied, looking over his shoulder with a careful, nervous expression, “Be gentle with me.”</p><p>The Doctor grinned and looked at him, considering his request. </p><p>“I’ll break you in gently,” he agreed, giving his own exposed cock an assuaging squeeze.</p><p>Other than his fly being unzipped, he was fully dressed, sat near to Stone in his slacks and shirt, sleeves rolled up the way the Agent liked. He leaned past him for the lubricant that lived in the bedside table drawer. He opened the cap and slicked his fingers generously, then applied some to Stone’s waiting hole. </p><p>“Ah! It’s cold!” the Agent cried. </p><p>“Try and relax. It’ll warm up. This is an example of two entities that lack thermal equilibrium,” the Doctor said, “That was in the second subheading of chapter six, by the way.”</p><p>“Yes, Professor,” Stone said dreamily, resting his cheek on his forearm. </p><p>Robotnik pressed his pointer finger in, slowly and gently breaching Stone’s hole. The Agent moaned as he sunk past his middle knuckle. </p><p>“Have you done this with an older man before?” Robotnik asked, curious of his answer. </p><p>“No,” Stone moaned, relaxing under his ministrations, "Only with guys my age."</p><p>“Well, I’m going to show you how it’s done. There’s a multi-step method. It requires patience,” he said, sinking his pointer finger all the way in, waiting a moment and slowly starting to back it out, “Patience, meticulous care, restraint. Things I would exactly expect from a lover in your age range. Some things just need to be taught. I’ll teach you.”</p><p>“Teach me,” Stone groaned, relaxing into the sensation of being slowly fucked by his knuckly finger. </p><p>This had all started in good fun, but the Agent was now fully-immersed in this roleplay. Of course the Doctor was the perfect person to play the role of a professor.  </p><p>“I will. Consider tonight a practice exam. As I said earlier, I’ll be grading your performance next time, so pay attention,” he said firmly. </p><p>“I will, Professor,” Stone replied, breathing a little harder than before. </p><p>After a few moments, he began to push in a second finger. The Agent grunted softly, happy to pretend that he hadn't expected it. </p><p>“Remember to breathe,” Robotnik encouraged, “We need to stretch you adequately. I assure you, it’ll be better this way. Don’t resist.”</p><p>The final sentence gave Stone chills. He spread his knees a little further apart, lifting his ass a little higher in the air. </p><p>“Are you feeling good yet?” Robotnik asked. </p><p>“Yes,” Stone whispered into his forearm, "That's really nice."</p><p>He was fucking him moderately with two fingers, scissoring gently, curling periodically. Stone was breathing heavy, hiding his face in the crook of his forearm, doing nothing to stop the little moans that escaped. </p><p>“Maybe I should be a little harder on you in class, hm? Now that I know you can take it,” the Doctor mused, lifting his free hand and coming down on his ass cheek with a loud, fluid smack. </p><p>“Fuck!” Stone cried in surprise, clenching down tight on his fingers, almost tight enough to still them. </p><p>“Watch your mouth now,” Robotnik teased, “I presume you want full marks for conduct.”<br/>
His hand ghosted over the reddening patch of skin, igniting icy fire where he'd spanked him. Stone sucked in a breath that came out with a shaky shudder. </p><p>“Would you like another?” Robotnik asked. </p><p>Stone nodded silently, unable to speak in the wake of that surprise whack. The Doctor knew that he was always up for some light spanking. </p><p>“You have to tell me. Full sentences for full marks,” Robotnik instructed firmly. </p><p>“Yes, Professor, I would like another,” he replied, letting his head sink again.</p><p>The Doctor brought his palm down again on Stone’s ass again, watching him lurch at the contact. His high pitched moan was music to Robotnik’s ears. Again, he brought his palm down in a gentle touch, carefully stroking over where he’d just spanked. </p><p>“That’s so good,” Stone said, his voice vulnerable, "Have I been bad, Professor?"</p><p>“Not exactly. You just need to understand the importance of paying close attention to what your Professor is doing,” Robotnik said quietly, "One more finger. Just a bit longer now."</p><p>“Mmm,” Stone hummed. </p><p>He leaned back into the familiar stretch of his partner’s fingers. He sighed as he felt Robotnik gently opening him up, trying to be patient, trying to keep up the charade of somebody new to this, trying hard not to rock back against his hand too enthusiastically. </p><p>“Nearly there,” Robotnik said, “Patience. We’ll try something more adventurous next time.”</p><p>“Like what?” Stone asked, perking up at the idea. </p><p>“We’ll have to clean you up in the safety shower in the lab, maybe use the spray on the eye wash,” Robotnik mused, curling his fingers, feeling him tightening up, “And then maybe I’ll lick your pretty little hole.”</p><p>“What?” Stone asked, pretending to be scandalized at the idea.  </p><p>“Nobody’s ever done that to you before, hm?” he asked, a confident certainty in his voice. </p><p>He watched the Agent’s hand creep around and grab his own ass cheek, spreading them apart slightly, making his hole more visible to him. </p><p>“Such a cute hole. Would you like to try that? I’d like to be your first,” Robotnik growled. </p><p>The little whine he got in response made him grin. He worked his fingers a bit more in relative silence, just slick sounds between them and his student’s harsh breaths. He backed his fingers out slowly and rested a hand on Stone’s toned ass, squeezing gently. </p><p>“Now, do you know what happens next?” he asked. </p><p>Stone looked over his shoulder at him. </p><p>“Are you gonna fuck me?” he asked shyly. </p><p>“I am. Since you’re new to this, let’s start with you like this, on your knees,” Robotnik instructed, “We can try different positions later.”</p><p>“Are you… Are you going to undress?” Stone asked. </p><p>Robotnik laughed and patted his ass gently, sending little flickers of heat across where he’d spanked him. </p><p>“Oh, you want to see your Professor naked?” he asked, “You pay enough for grad school. That can be arranged.”</p><p>Stone grinned and settled onto his side, watching his partner unbutton his shirt quickly and fastidiously before tossing it to the floor and slipping his pants down, shimmying them off over the edge of the bed. He took to his knees on the bed again, positively towering over him, looking down at him with a sort of affectionate condescension. </p><p>“Worth the price of your tuition?” Robotnik asked, arms spread, his lean body on display. </p><p>“More than,” Stone said, reaching down to stroke his cock a few times. </p><p>He could barely look at the Doctor’s unclothed form without touching himself on a regular day. This shockingly hot scenario made it impossible to resist. He swallowed a little moan at the sight of him.  </p><p>“Are you ready?” Robotnik asked, giving his own cock a brief stroke. </p><p>“I’m a little nervous,” Stone confessed through lowered lashes. </p><p>The Doctor scooted closer to him and lifted his chin with a curled finger, looking into his eyes with a sort of gentle authority. </p><p>“No need to be. I’m sure I’ll be the best you’ve had. I’m an experienced lover,” he rumbled, “And if you change your mind, we’ll stop. The first rule of any research project is informed consent.”</p><p>Stone couldn’t help but smile at his niche, corny joke. The Doctor’s long fingers wrapped around his shoulders as he continued to look at him. </p><p>“You’re in good hands,” he assured.</p><p>Something about the gesture made the Agent feel deliciously small, fantastically vulnerable, as though it were actually his first time again, as though Robotnik were his superior again.  </p><p>“Okay, Professor,” Stone replied with a little nod. </p><p>He got back onto his hands and knees, ass alluringly high in the air. The Doctor repositioned himself behind him, generously lubricating his hard cock and lining his hips up behind his partner’s muscular ass. </p><p>“Everything needs to be sufficiently lubricated to make this go smoothly,” he muttered, nudging his hole. </p><p>He gripped his cock tightly around the base and began to push in slowly, gritting his teeth, his jaw tightening automatically at the tight, slick, hot grip of Stone’s ass. He moved as slowly as he could, treating his partner like the gentle newcomer that he knew he wasn't.  </p><p>“Please, please,” Stone whispered beneath him, leaning back against the intrusion, but not quite pushing. </p><p>“Patience,” Robotnik hissed, free hand grasping his hip possessively. </p><p>Stone’s body squeezed him as he eased forward inch-by-inch, making his brain swim. He knew Stone’s body inside and out, but it always somehow seemed to get better. He did his best to keep his breathing even and his movements confident. He was the Professor, after all. He had to maintain some degree of control throughout. </p><p>“Ooh, you feel so good, Stone,” he murmured, boney hips pushed tight against his ass. </p><p>“Oh, god,” the Agent gasped, burying his face into the crook of his elbow again, "You're so big." </p><p>"It's not painful, is it?" Robotnik asked, holding still. </p><p>"No," Stone said, "It's - <em>oh</em> - it's really good."</p><p>Both of Robotnik’s big hands settled on his hips from behind as he backed out and pressed back in experimentally. He began to work in slow, shallow thrusts, treating Stone as if he were actually new to this. They were far past that phase in their relationship, but it never hurt to be immersive in their play scenes. </p><p>“More!” Stone begged quietly, quickly remembering his manners, “Please, Professor!”</p><p>“You want more? So soon? Are you sure you're ready?” Robotnik asked, pulling out more with each thrust, pushing in deeper. </p><p>“Yes!” he cried, craning his neck, jaw hanging open in a silent gasp. </p><p>The Doctor was fucking him at a moderate, medium pace now, dragging his cock just the way that he knew he liked. The sounds of his boy begging for him were always music to his ears, but tonight moreso. Something about Stone's convincing play at inexperience was really doing it for the Doctor, likely because it was he who had come into their relationship with less experience. Reversals were always interesting to him.  </p><p>“Tell me, did your past loves fuck you like this?” he asked, “Does your old Professor match up to those virile frat boys that fucked you?”</p><p>“So much better,” the Agent groaned, “Nobody’s ever taken – <em>ooh</em> –  so much time before.”</p><p>“Makes it better, doesn’t it?” Robotnik asked, rewarding him with a few snappy thrusts, "An experienced partner makes all the difference between clumsy fumblings in the broom closet and a brilliant, incandescent fuck."</p><p>“Yes!” he cried, “Fuck me!”</p><p>"Tell me, did you beg them like this?" the Doctor pressed, rocking his hips harder, nails scraping lightly against his hips, "Did you beg for their cocks?"</p><p>"<em>Ooh</em>, no," Stone said, "They weren't any good. You're so much better. Oh, god, this feels incredible."</p><p>Robotnik appreciated the praise, feeling his stomach flip at the vote of confidence from his partner. </p><p>“Do you want to stay like this, or turn over now that you’re adjusted?” he asked, passing a feather-light touch down the center of his back, making his body arch. </p><p>“Can I see you, Professor?” Stone whimpered, "I want to see you."</p><p>“That’s the spirit,” Robotnik replied, pulling out slowly as Stone looked over his shoulder at him, “Have you thought about this before? Thought about having sex with me?”</p><p>“Yes,” he replied breathily, eyes full of want. </p><p>“Lay down on your side,” the Doctor grunted as he pulled out, grabbing his hip and pushing him down toward the mattress. </p><p>The Agent moaned and laid down on his right side, crooking his left leg, foot flat on the mattress. He knew where this was going. Robotnik grabbed his leg and lifted it, straddling his right thigh on the bed between his knobby knees. He hastily pressed his slick cock back into Stone’s waiting hole. </p><p>"I must admit, I'm flattered. A gorgeous young thing like you, fantasizing about me? Oh, that's high praise," he said, bottoming out easily and quickly, "You must be full of kinky fantasies."</p><p>“Have you thought of this before?” Stone asked, voice sounding dry, “Of fucking me?”</p><p>Robotnik grunted quietly, loving the view of Stone’s spread body, his muscles, his exposed cock and balls. He ran his hand down his side, watching the shift of his muscles under his touch.  </p><p>“Yes,” he admitted gruffly. </p><p>“Have you done this before? With a student?” Stone asked. </p><p>The Doctor hunched, bracing one hand on the bed, arranging Stone’s lifted knee as close to his shoulder as possible. </p><p>“No, never,” he confessed, “You’re just my type. I know it’s unethical but… We’re both consenting adults. It won’t be a problem if you keep it quiet.”</p><p>He started rocking his hips, faster at the outset than before, as Stone was already adjusted and relaxed. </p><p>“Oh, fuck! That’s good,” Stone gasped, biting down on his own bent finger, "What do you mean I'm just your type?"</p><p>"Attractive. Sweet. Willing. You've had an earnestness and honesty about you since day one in class. It didn't go unnoticed," Robotnik said, "And I can't say that you were completely inobvious with your signals. I thought you were interested."</p><p>"You knew?!" Stone gasped. </p><p>"I had a strong hunch. The way you look at me, the way your body languages shifts to this, well, you have a sort of delicate, coquettish way about you," Robotnik said, thoroughly fucking him, drawing in deep breaths between words, "And how could I ever deny or resist a gorgeous young man like yourself? It was such a treat to find you all alone in the lab tonight."</p><p>"Oh, Professor!" Stone cried, averting his face slightly, fiercely blushing. </p><p>“You can’t tell anyone about this,” Robotnik stressed, “You wouldn’t want to get me in trouble, would you?”</p><p>“No! Never,” Stone replied, eyes closing, surrendering to the pleasure of those languid, yet insistent thrusts, “I’d never do that.”</p><p>“Good,” the Doctor said, “I’ll fuck you as much as you want if it keeps you quiet. Remember, this is our little secret.”</p><p>He pressed a finger to Stone’s lips in a “shh” gesture. The Agent’s eyes fluttered open and he looked straight up at his lover, licking his pointer finger from base to tip, sucking the tip just barely between his teeth. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Robotnik gritted, trailing his finger down his chin, “Perfect little teacher’s pet, you are.”</p><p>Stone chuckled quietly. </p><p>“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” he said softly. </p><p>“Hope it’s what you imagined,” Robotnik said wryly, “Flirtations aside, I never thought you’d be the type to give it up for an old man. Seemed like too good of a kid to take your Professor’s cock.”</p><p>He was easing up to a harder, faster rhythm, feeling Stone’s body pulsing and hot around him. </p><p>“Fuck, your cock’s so good,” the Agent practically slurred, “Fill me up.”</p><p>“Oh, gladly,” the Doctor growled. </p><p>He licked his palm obscenely, never taking his eye’s from Stone’s sleepy, pleasure-drunk ones, and reached down to grab his cock. He watched the Agent’s eyes flutter closed, rolling beneath their soft lids. He was barely stroking him, fist wrapped around him and letting the movement of their bodies do the rest. It was all the contact Stone needed, each breath leaving a needy moan in its wake. </p><p>The Doctor's other hand tightened on Stone’s raised thigh. He loved this position, but really, any position with Stone was superb. He loved the way it stretched his muscular body, the way it highlighted every ripple and clench of his flesh. He looked down at him utterly awash with pleasure, fingers of one hand wound rightly in the sheets, the other hand gripping his forearm that tugged his cock lazily. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re a dream,” Robotnik sighed, “I’ll tutor you all you want.”</p><p>“Fuck meee,” Stone groaned, nearly lost in the feeling of his partner’s formidable cock stretching him, railing him, pleasing him, “Professor, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>Robotnik bit his lip and grinned as he looked down at Stone, utterly wasted on the endorphins, totally, thoroughly fucked, and they weren’t even done yet. He gradually slowed the movements of his slim hips until he was just faintly grinding against his ass, barely pulling out. </p><p>“Do you want to lie on your back now? I know we’re covering a lot of material tonight,” he asked. </p><p>The Agent moaned and nodded, eyes still closed. Robotnik gently let go of his raised thigh and helped him pivot onto his back without pulling out. Stone loved it when he did that.</p><p>“There you go, you’re a natural,” Robotnik said, looking down at his partner, all spread out beneath him, “If only you applied yourself like this in class.”</p><p>“I will from now on, trust me,” Stone said, eyes opening slowly, focusing on him gradually. </p><p>He loved taking it on his back, looking up at the Doctor, the way his hair always ended up in disarray, falling into his face, the way they could kiss in this position, the way his legs could wrap so easily around the Doctor’s narrow hips. He planted both feet on the bed, spreading his legs for him, lifting his hips off of the mattress. </p><p>“That’s it, look at you,” Robotnik growled, "Good boy. Take your professor's cock. Let me take you."</p><p>He slowly lowered himself down, bracing his weight on his hands on either side of Stone’s head. Their faces were mere inches apart. His eyes narrowed, searching the Agent’s face. </p><p>“Important question now. Do you want me to pull out before I cum?” he asked, “It’s your choice.”</p><p>“No, don’t pull out,” Stone said, “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>“My, aren’t you adventurous for a novice. Yes, you may kiss me,” Robotnik replied, before leaning in and pressing their lips together. </p><p>Stone wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back desperately, parting his lips, letting Robotnik’s tongue swipe easily into his mouth. </p><p>“Wrap your legs around me,” the Doctor instructed between kisses. </p><p>Again, Stone did as he was told and wrapped his strong legs around his hips. He gasped as Robotnik’s cock seemed to sink in a little deeper with each thrust. He angled his hips just right and settled back into the bed, ready to ride out what his partner was prepared to give him. </p><p>“It’s so deep,” he whined, arching his chest up against him. </p><p>“I know,” Robotnik replied, lips ghosting across his, “You take it so well. You're taking my whole cock right now. I'm so impressed.”</p><p>He was fucking Stone hard and fast now, pressing the breath out of him with each thrust, barely hanging on to his own composure. He didn’t want to break character. They were both having such fun. He felt the familiar tightening that started between his legs and traveled slowly upward, creeping into his belly, signaling that his climax was drawing near. </p><p>“How’s this gonna help me on the test?” Stone asked, looking up at him with those beautifully clouded eyes, eyes that said he was feeling good. </p><p>“We can just – <em>oh</em> – forget about the next test. Maybe I’ll drop the assignment for you,” Robotnik considered, “Or tack on some extra points. You’ll pass, don’t worry. Fuck, you’ve earned it.”</p><p>“You mean it?” the Agent asked excitedly, sinking his nails into his back. </p><p>He knew that Robotnik liked that, and the shiver that he received in reply did nothing to deny that fact. </p><p>“Yesss,” the Doctor hissed, “As much as I’d like to hold you back, you’ll pass. Pass with flying colors if you keep coming for tutoring every week.”</p><p>“I’ll come,” Stone gasped, “I’ll come whenever you’re free.”</p><p>“Good, we have a lot to cover,” he replied tightly. </p><p>Robotnik couldn’t help himself. He thought that Stone looked beautiful when he was in the hazy realm of sexual gratification. He leaned in for another slow, lingering, sensual kiss. The Agent was irresistible. No matter the position, the configuration, the fantasy, he was always irresistible, always perfect, always everything he could've ever asked for. Stone returned the kiss with fervor, but eventually broke it to speak. </p><p>“Oh, god, fuck me!” he begged, voice breaking, “I’m gonna cum soon! Gimme that cock, Professor!”</p><p>“Fuck!” the Doctor gritted. </p><p>He was close, and Stone's desperate cry brought him only that much closer. </p><p>“Stick your tongue out,” he instructed. </p><p>Stone obeyed. Robotnik swiped his palm down his partner’s exposed tongue and gave it brief appraising glance. </p><p>“Spit,” he instructed, holding his hand out. </p><p>It took the Agent effort to produce any saliva in his dry mouth, but he did, spitting into the Doctor’s palm. Robotnik reached down between their bodies, in the ambient heat of their coupling, and grabbed Stone’s cock, stroking his thick, pulsing cock in time with his own thrusts, tighter around the base, looser around tip, just how he knew Stone liked it. </p><p>“So good!” Stone groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillows, chest arching up off the mattress. </p><p>“Get those nails in my back, I like that,” Robotnik said authoritatively. </p><p>Stone switched from his palms to his nails, digging them in to his partner’s defined shoulder blades, raking them down slowly, knowing that he’d leave marks. He watched the Doctor’s eyes close, watched his neck visibly tense in that delicious way. He could tell that he was close. </p><p>“That’s incredible,” Stone cried, feeling his hips starting to work up into his partner’s hand automatically, “Fuck me. Fuck me!”</p><p>“I want to hear you, young man,” Robotnik said, feeling his academic façade beginning to slip, “Don’t hold back. There’s no use.”</p><p>“Professor! Fuck me!” Stone begged loudly, voice starting to go pitchy, “I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>“Go ahead,” the Doctor encouraged, “Cum for me. I want to watch.”</p><p>“Oh, god. Oh, fuck! Professor! Fuck!” Stone cried, feeling him self sail past the tipping point.</p><p>Robotnik struggled to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss a beat of what was going on. Stone’s glassy eyes flickered, lids fluttering, chest rising up off the bed, fingernails digging into his back hard, making him wince. His lips parted in a string of high, desperate sounds, half-uttered words, praises, curses. The Doctor hazarded a glance down between their bodies and watched the first jets of cum splatter thick and sticky across Stone’s belly, feeling the fluid on his fingers. </p><p>“Cum for me,” he instructed, “Let go. Cum for me.”</p><p>Robotnik was hanging on by a thread, Stone’s clenching channel and breathy cries propelling him over the edge without hope for recovery. He tucked his face into the crook of his partner’s neck, grunting and gasping between kisses and bites as he felt his climax overtake him, cumming hard, his grasp on reality momentarily loosening. </p><p>Stone wrapped his arms around the Doctor and squeezed his body tight to his as he felt pulse after pulse of hot cum erupt inside of him, the power of his thrusts ebbing until he was entirely still, save for his heaving chest. They laid like that a long time, catching their breath, waiting for the world around them to stop spinning. </p><p>Stone’s fingers scratching against the nape of his neck brought Robotnik back to reality gradually, out of the swirling void of his orgasm. He blinked his eyes open wide a few times and drew in a deep, shaky breath. He was aware of the weight of Stone’s arm around his back, holding him close. </p><p>“Did I pass, Professor?” he asked, flashing him another winning smile. </p><p>“Sure did,” Robotnik said with a hoarse laugh, pulling him in for a kiss, “I’ll see you again next week, young man.”</p><p>The kiss was slow and gentle, each of them smiling into it. As their lips worked in tandem, the Doctor reached down between them and eased his softening cock out, knees trembling at the sensitivity of it all. Stone winced faintly, already feeling his cum leaking out as he eased his legs down from around his waist. One final kiss and Robotnik carefully rolled off of him, settling into bed next to him. </p><p>“Talk about entropy,” Robotnik said, with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. </p><p>“Nerd,” Stone said with a laugh. </p><p>“And that’s why you had to fuck your imaginary professor to pass an imaginary exam,” he teased. </p><p>Stone rolled onto his side and kissed Robotnik’s cheek with a playful glance. </p><p>“I think you mean that’s why I’ll have to <em>keep</em> fucking my imaginary professor to pass <em>all</em> of my imaginary exams,” he replied. </p><p>He teased his fingers through Robotnik’s chest hair, watching him relax into the bed, feeling his heartbeat gradually slowing. </p><p>“Are you thirsty? I’m going to get a drink,” Stone said. </p><p>“Yes, please,” Robotnik replied. </p><p>Stone sat up with ease and walked out of the bedroom, leaving the Doctor to marvel at his resilience and energy level. He stretched his long arms and put his hands behind his head, adjusting his back slightly for comfort. He felt almost indescribably good, as he always did after he and Stone were intimate. He sighed and felt the familiar deep relaxation settling in, allowing his eyes to slip closed. </p><p>He heard Stone walk back into the room as he was nearly on the edge of sleep. He opened his bleary eyes just in time to see his partner toss something toward him. He grabbed at it and fumbled it, the light object landing in the center of his chest. As he picked it up, Stone sat on his lap, straddling him, eliciting a soft “<em>oof</em>.”</p><p>“What’s this?” Robotnik asked, realizing quickly that his own checkbook had been thrown at him.</p><p>He unfolded the letter from MIT, which had been tucked beneath the checkbook, scanning it quickly.  </p><p>“A future scholarship opportunity for a student that really needs it,” Stone replied. </p><p>He had a large glass of water in one hand, a black ballpoint pen in the other. </p><p>“Seriously?” Robotnik asked, looking up at him. </p><p>Stone handed him the pen, but hung on to the water for the moment. </p><p>“Seriously. I believe it was you who said something earlier about writing checks your body can’t cash?” he said, a devious grin on his face. </p><p>“There you go, using my words against me again,” Robotnik said, scribbling hastily onto the first check in the booklet, glancing back and forth between the check and the letter, “There.”</p><p>Stone inspected the check from his vantage point and shook his head. </p><p>“Put another zero on that, Prof,” he said. </p><p>Robotnik rolled his eyes with a good-natured chuff and added another zero to the total sum. </p><p>“There,” he said again. </p><p>“That’s more like it,” Stone said, taking the checkbook, pen, and letter, handing his lover the glass of water, “You’re the best, Doc.”</p><p>Robotnik took a few quick swallows from the glass, not realizing how thirsty he was until the water hit the back of his throat. </p><p>“Only because I’m constantly being pushed in that direction, and largely against my will, at that,” he replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. </p><p>“Against your will?” Stone asked, taking the water from him and setting it on the nightstand. </p><p>He leaned in, pinning the Doctor to the mattress by his shoulders, closer and closer until they were nose-to-nose. He looked directly into his eyes, grinning, knowing he’d win this little battle, too. Robotnik broke eye contact, lowering his lids with a little laugh.  </p><p>“Well, not <em>entirely</em> against my will,” he admitted, slipping his hands up onto Stone’s waist. </p><p>“You just need a little convincing sometimes,” Stone said, stealing a kiss before sitting back up, still straddling him, "You always make the right decisions in the end." </p><p>"Do I?" Robotnik asked skeptically, entirely teasing at this point. </p><p>"I think your good behavior has really blossomed under my influence," Stone said smugly, looking down at him. </p><p>“Good behavior? Please explain to me how <em>any</em> of that could possibly constitute as good behavior,” Robotnik scoffed, kneading his thumbs into his waist with a clever grin, "Do you think your influence could even reform a rule-breaking professor?"</p><p>“We’ll just have to find out at next week’s tutoring session, won't we?” the Agent replied with a wink, leaning in to steal one more kiss before tumbling back into bed beside him for a well-deserved nap. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Safety (Shower) First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Robotnik and Agent Stone enjoy teacher/student roleplay. This time around, Robotnik makes good on his promises from last time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dearest Readers,<br/>Y'all really said let Robotnik eat ass, so in this chapter, Robotnik eats ass! Another fun little PWP in the teacher/student roleplay series. I hope you all enjoy it!<br/>Now, if eating ass isn't your thing, you can skip it - there's plenty of other naughty content in this fic, so consider it a "choose your own adventure" kind of deal. </p><p>Sordidly Yours,<br/>Amorous Flammetta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agent Stone sat on the sofa in Doctor Robotnik’s quarters, clad in sweats and a thin tee. It was afterhours, and he was firmly ensconced in the sofa cushions. He’d left the Doctor to work, as he appeared to be totally engrossed in what he was doing. He figured he'd get a text or a shout if he were needed at this late hour. </p><p>He’d cleaned up, gotten into comfortable clothes and was relaxing, debating on whether to open a bottle of wine. Just then, his phone pinged, interrupting his thoughtless scrolling. He clicked the message preview and grinned. </p><p>
  <em>Don’t forget our meeting. Five minutes. Room 211.</em>
</p><p>The Agent locked his phone and hopped up from the sofa, pulling on his sneakers by the door on his way out. The lab was empty, making him grin a bit wider. Stone practically jogged down the hall to the stairway, heading up to the second floor. He knew most rooms in the building not by their numbers, but by their various purposes. He counted the number on each door until he stood in front of room 211, the lone room with a light shining through the little glass window on the door. </p><p>“A-ha,” he said quietly. </p><p>He hesitated a moment before reaching out and grabbing the door handle. He creaked it open slowly and peered inside. Empty. <br/>
It was, of course, the chemical testing lab. He’d been here several times, when the Doctor had carried out demonstrations of various aerosol flame retardants and spray insulators in front of small groups of terrified government officials, looking every part the mad scientist in his goggles and gloves. </p><p>Of course, on those occasions, Stone also donned goggles and gloves and stood close behind the Doctor, careful to keep his expressions neutral despite his awe and glee at the show, handing him fireproof tongs or an acetylene torch. </p><p>Stone surveyed the room, walking inside tentatively, head swiveling from side to side. It was the same as it always was – cabinets lining the walls, little round drains on the floor here and there, tables and chairs for demonstrations, and of course, the big stationary desk at front. He placed his hands on the chillingly cool tabletop, looking at the little sink to one side, the electrical outlets to the other. He looked up at the adjustable mirror that was set above the desk, moveable by a nearby switch so the audience could see a different angle of what was going on. </p><p>He scoffed affectionately at the Doctor and his theatrics. </p><p>It looked almost indistinguishable from an upper-level science classroom, missing only an anatomical skeleton model and a poster of the periodic table of elements. As Stone stared up into the mirror, a sound from behind him startled him. He spun around quickly to face the back of the room. </p><p>“Hello there,” Robotnik said, deep voice a few degrees cooler than usual.</p><p>He had emerged from the closet at the back of the room, where he kept some of his heavy duty lab coats and gloves, beakers and burners and such. Stone’s mouth went dry at the sight of him. </p><p>He was in his black slacks and leather shoes from work, but wore a white button down shirt and slim black necktie. The shirt was fitted and tucked into his slacks, making his waist look impossibly narrow, his torso unbelievably long. The Agent had never seen him dressed like this and the sight made his cock stir early in his sweats. </p><p>White was simply not a color the Doctor wore. It gave his fair skin the appearance of a bit more warmth. It just seemed so foreign.  </p><p>“Uh, hi, Professor,” he managed to choke out. </p><p>He approached Stone slowly, unbuttoning his cuffs and neatly rolling up his sleeves. He watched his partner’s eyes darting to his forearms, watching his nimble fingers neatly cuff his sleeves. He knew just how to do the Agent in.  </p><p>“Punctual as ever,” Robotnik offered, standing directly in front of him, a little too close for comfort. </p><p>He brushed his knuckles gently along Stone’s cheekbone, looking down at him with analytical, inscrutable eyes. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking of you,” Stone said quietly, looking up at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“Likewise,” Robotnik said, looking down his nose at him, his expression still serious, “Are you ready for your tutoring?”</p><p>“Yes, Professor,” he replied breathlessly. </p><p>The Doctor leaned down and kissed him, hands settling on his muscular shoulders, appraising the thinness of the fabric of his shirt. </p><p>“Do you remember what we discussed last time?” he asked. </p><p>“We discussed a lot of things,” Stone replied quietly, reverently, eyes already closed. </p><p>“I suggested that we clean you up in the safety shower,” the Doctor rasped, voice just above a whisper, “Remember now?”</p><p>Stone’s hands were still braced on the tabletop, and he was pressing his lower back against the lip of it, feeling the cool surface through his shirt. He shuddered when the Doctor’s hands came to rest on his hips, not at all shy, touching him confidently. He sighed and slipped his fingers under the soft fabric, hissing quietly as he made contact with Stone’s hot, smooth skin. He pushed his hands up his sides, moving them faintly up and down in the vicinity of his waist. </p><p>“Yes,” Stone squeaked breathlessly, his head slipping back of its own accord. </p><p>“Then what am I going to do?” Robotnik asked, making sure to stand at his full height, head and shoulders above him. </p><p>“You said,” he paused here to swallow and collect himself, “You said you were going to lick me.”</p><p>“That’s right,” the Doctor murmured with a self-satisfied grin, “<em>Where</em> was I going to lick you?”</p><p>“You were gonna,” Stone started, swallowing thickly, genuinely a little flustered, “You were gonna lick my ass?”</p><p>“That’s right. Very good,” Robotnik whispered, “Just making sure you were paying attention. Shall we?”</p><p>Stone nodded, feeling his knees trembling. He was already so distracted by his own pulsing cock, so hot so quickly that he was nearly dizzy. Robotnik pulled away from him with difficulty and looked down at the front of his tented sweatpants. </p><p>“You and your sweatpants,” he tsked affectionately, “Is that – oh – you’re leaking already. What a treat. I do so <em>love</em> an engaged student.”</p><p>The Agent looked down, and indeed, there was already a little darkened wet spot from his cockhead seeping through the fabric. Robotnik withdrew altogether, resisting the urge to grab his partner through the fabric of his sweatpants. He swept his arm out to one side in the direction of the safety shower at the back corner of the lab. To Stone, it seemed a thousand miles away. </p><p>“Come along now,” the Doctor said curtly, taking the first step toward the shower.</p><p>The safety shower was little more than yellow pipe armature attached to the broad showerhead with a pull lever to start the stream. There was an eyewash station under it, and a deep shining metal sink nearby. A drain was strategically placed beneath where the water would fall, walled in by a raised tile border a few inches high. </p><p>Stone swallowed with difficulty, his heart racing. He walked toward it in silence, feeling his partner’s overwhelming presence behind him. Before he knew it, he stood with his toes an inch from the little tiled wall that would contain the water. </p><p>He pushed back instinctively as Robotnik’s arm circled around his waist from behind, hand on his stomach, lips close to his ear. </p><p>“Have you ever used one of these before?” he asked, running his finger along the handle of the pull lever, batting it with his finger, watching it swing. </p><p>“No, never,” Stone replied, staring up at the wide showerhead. </p><p>“Good. They’re typically only for emergencies, but inevitably some smartass student pulls it once a semester or so,” The Doctor said flatly, voice warming as he added, “I’m willing to make an exception for tonight, for you, though.”</p><p>Stone examined the shower from the short distance away, but was a little to nervous to take the final step over the raised lip and stand directly underneath it. Unnoticed, the Doctor slipped out of his shoes just outside of the basin. He’d foregone socks tonight, seeing them only as a slipping hazard. </p><p>“Go on,” Robotnik encouraged, “Stand under it. Get acquainted.”</p><p>Stone also quickly toed out of his sneakers and took the final step over the threshold, standing directly under the gleaming showerhead. He was surprised when Robotnik stepped in briskly behind him, and even more surprised when he pulled the lever suddenly and without fanfare, a torrent of water splashing down on them both. </p><p>“Aah! That’s cold!” Stone cried out in surprise, wincing and wrapping his arms around himself, immediately feeling the water soak through his shirt. </p><p>“Won’t be for long,” Robotnik said smoothly, looking down at him, hair already dripping and falling out of place. </p><p>Sure enough, after a moment’s bracing cold, the water began to warm up and Stone felt his body relaxing from the shock of it.  </p><p>“I didn’t know these got warm,” he said, already thoroughly soaking, letting his arms fall slowly back down to his sides. </p><p>“Most don’t,” Robotnik said. </p><p>He let go of the pull lever and the water continued to cascade down on them both. The Agent was taken by the sight of him, soaked white shirt clinging to his slim frame, shaking his dark hair out of his face and cutting a striking silhouette, lean and fierce. </p><p>The Doctor wrapped his arms around Stone, pulling him into a tight, wet embrace, bringing their lips together firmly in a slow, hungry kiss. The Agent’s fingers clutched the sopping fabric of his dress shirt eagerly, one moving only to grab his necktie, rubbing his fingers over it. The Doctor was glad that the change of costume had been worth it. </p><p>As the intensity of the kiss ebbed, Robotnik did nothing to stop it. He pushed Stone away from him by just a few inches, his hands gentle, looking down at him confidently. The obedient look in the Agent's eyes set off an internal heat that twinged him fiercely. </p><p>“Strip down,” the Doctor said simply, voice gravelly. </p><p>His cock was already throbbing at the sight of his partner’s now-translucent shirt and how it clung to his muscular frame. He watched Stone peel it away and swallowed, whetting his appetite. The Agent’s body was gorgeous, shining in the water. His eyes followed a single rivulet that dripped down the cleave of his chest, down his toned stomach alongside the alluring stripe of dark hair that disappeared into his saturated sweats. </p><p>Next, Stone pushed his sweatpants down to his ankles and stepped out of them, the thick fabric heavy with water. He hadn't been wearing underwear. He pushed his sweats to the edge of the shower basin with his foot and turned his attention back to his professor, making no effort to hide his hard cock. </p><p>“Good boy,” Robotnik murmured, placing both hands on Stone’s chest. </p><p>He pressed his palms into the muscles there, moving his hands to rest on either side of his ribcage, thumbing over his nipples deliberately. </p><p>“Ah!” Stone gasped softly, “They’re sensitive.”</p><p>Robotnik grinned down at him in a hungry way, a silent response to his statement. Stone’s breath caught as he looked back at him in his soaked shirt and slacks. The Doctor was not one for life’s minor physical discomforts. He didn’t like being in wet clothes, being too hot, being too cold, being sticky. Stone was oddly touched seeing him standing fully-dressed under the hot spray of the safety shower. </p><p>“Turn around,” the Doctor said firmly. </p><p>Stone did as he was told, turning his back to him, bracing his hands on the warm metal basin of the eyewash station and leaning forward slightly. He felt those long fingers running down his back, stopping on his ass cheeks, thumbs rubbing soft circles into his flesh. </p><p>“Spread your legs and bend over a bit more,” he instructed. </p><p>“Yes, Professor,” Stone replied. </p><p>He felt the Doctor’s thumb graze his hole purposefully and he tried not to jump. </p><p>“Are you sensitive here, too?” Robotnik teased, running his thumb over it again. </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Stone said, nearly breathless. </p><p>“Such a cute hole,” the Doctor said thoughtfully, “Nice to know it’s mine now.”</p><p>“Oh, god,” Stone whispered, eyes screwing tightly shut at the implication. </p><p>“You do belong to me, don’t you?” Robotnik asked, slowly lowering himself onto his knees. </p><p>“I do,” Stone replied, aching to reach down and touch his cock. </p><p>“My sweet, willing teacher’s pet,” Robotnik noted with a dark chuckle.</p><p>He’d already decided that being on his knees on the hard floor of the shower basin was not the most comfortable place to be, but it was worth it for the view. He leaned in swiped his tongue over Stone’s hole, reveling in the soft moan the action produced. He grinned and did it again. </p><p>Of course, this tryst had been vaguely arranged and Stone had known to clean up thoroughly and douche beforehand, making sure everything was as sanitary as possible for his partner. If nothing else, Robotnik was a stickler for tidiness and hygiene. He, of course, noticed and appreciated the effort. </p><p>The Doctor’s hands wrapped around, gripping the fronts of his thighs with his long fingers. He pushed his nose between Stone’s cheeks and started to lick him earnest, long tongue teasing and prodding. Despite the hot water on his skin, the Agent felt the hair on his forearms standing on end. </p><p>“Like that?” Robotnik asked between licks, slightly muffled. </p><p>“Ooh, yes!” Stone exclaimed, gripping the eyewash basin harder, “That’s <em>so</em> good.”</p><p>He tried not to rock back against his partner’s face, onto his quick, clever tongue. </p><p>“Touch yourself,” the Doctor hissed, “And tell me how you feel.”</p><p>Stone reached down and took his aching cock into his slick, wet palm. Right as he slipped his closed fist up around his cockhead, he felt the Doctor’s tongue press inside of him. He let out a loud, unrestrained groan and squeezed his dick harder. </p><p>“That feels incredible, Professor,” he just barely managed, "No one's ever - <em>oh..."</em></p><p>“Do you like it – mmm – when I lick your ass?” Robotnik asked, pausing to flick his tongue again. </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Stone stammered. </p><p>“Good to know,” he growled, breathing a hot breath against his skin. </p><p>The Agent shivered and sucked in an audible breath. His knees were already beginning to feel weak, trembling beneath him. He was glad to have Robotnik's hands bracing his thighs. He continued to gently stroke himself. </p><p>“All yours, Professor,” he sighed. </p><p>Robotnik’s hands slipped back around from his thighs and moved upward, spreading his cheeks apart, pressing a raunchy kiss to his asshole. As he raised his head, he flicked his wet hair his eyes, feeling the warm water on his face. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re too sweet,” Robotnik breathed, “Certainly my favorite student, and I don’t make a habit of picking favorites. Do you like it when I eat you out?”</p><p>“Oh, god, I do,” the Agent sighed, relaxing, stroking his cock slowly and easily. </p><p>Despite the water, the Doctor’s tongue felt slippery against his most sensitive area, threatening to press inside him, tasting him, flicking over his perineum. Those slender fingers gripped his thighs hard, feeling them tremble in their grasp. Stone let out a high, needy cry. If Robotnik kept asking him questions, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold out. </p><p>“You taste so sweet,” he purred, “I could do this all night, but I feel like you’re just <em>aching</em> to get fucked. Am I correct in that assumption?”</p><p>Stone made an affirmative little grunt. His partner bestowed one last long lick over his hole, up his ass crack, pressing a final kiss to the small of his back before drawing away. Stone let out a little whine of disappointment at the withdrawal of his tongue. </p><p>“Turn around. Face away from the showerhead,” Robotnik said, patting his ass gently, “Get on your knees. Let’s get you opened up. I have some questions for you.”</p><p>“Yes, Professor,” Stone replied. </p><p>He repositioned himself on his hands and knees, back to the spray of the water as Robotnik rearranged himself behind him, sitting on the raised tiled edge, long legs bent at the knees. He pressed his pointer finger into Stone’s hole with relative ease and started moving it in and out slowly. </p><p>“Have you been studying? The exam is next week,” he asked casually, free hand gripping the side of his muscular thigh. </p><p>“Yes, I’ve reread the chapter three times already,” Stone said, biting his lip. </p><p>“But do you <em>understand</em> it any better?” Robotnik asked pointedly.  </p><p>“… No,” he admitted quietly, sounding a little bit ashamed. </p><p>“If you really want to learn the material, we can start doing that as well. I suppose you’ll need it next semester,” the Doctor mused, stretching him with care, “You can come over to my place, maybe sit on my lap while I explain it to you. Would you like that?”</p><p>“Oh, I would, Professor,” Stone said, eyelids fluttering as he felt the gentle press of a second finger. </p><p>“Yes, I’m willing to bet you’d benefit from a hands-on approach,” he said, slipping a hand down his partner’s side, “I’d like that.”</p><p>“What if I don’t get it by the end of the semester?” Stone asked, his voice already a touch higher than usual. </p><p>“I suppose it really is my duty to tutor you until you understand the material, hm?” Robotnik asked rhetorically, “I can keep tutoring you. Gladly.”</p><p>“Ohh, thank you,” Stone replied, pushing back against him. </p><p>“But it has to stay our secret,” he added firmly. </p><p>“Absolutely,” Stone replied, “I promise.”</p><p>The Doctor continued to prepare him with care and in relative quiet, just drinking in his little gasps and moans. Stone was always a sight to behold, wether on his knees in the safety shower or on top of him fucking him senseless. He took a moment to appreciate his shapely back, the curve of his ass, his strong thighs.  </p><p>“Would you keep giving it up for me next semester?” he asked. </p><p>“Yeah, I would!” Stone replied, a note of earnest desperation in his tone.  </p><p>“Ooh, excellent. I have so much to teach you. One semester might not be enough,” Robotnik replied, drawing his fingers out, “Come on, you’re ready.”</p><p>He stood up and began to pull off his necktie, but Stone stopped him. </p><p>“Wait,” he said, taking his wrists gently, “I want to.”<br/>
Robotnik was surprised by the light grasp on his wrists. </p><p>“Be my guest,” he said with a grin, delighted by his sudden agency. </p><p>Stone tugged his tie loose and let it fall to the floor with a wet smack. He pressed his hands to the Doctor’s torso and dragged them up onto his chest, feeling the soaked fabric resisting his hands. He began work on the buttons, bowing his head to keep the spray of the shower out of his eyes. He tugged his open shirt loose from his waistband and touched his warm, wet skin, sighing as he did. His body was lithe and lean, with an unexpected sort of strength to it. The Agent simply couldn't get enough as he pushed his shirt open and reverently smoothed his hands down his flat stomach. </p><p>Robotnik’s hands settled on his arms, looking down at him inscrutably, watching Stone undress him with particular attention. He allowed him to easily push his shirt off his shoulders and then watched the Agent hesitate at the button of his fly. He'd deliberately left his fine leather belt in the lab closet he'd emerged from earlier, unable to countenance the thought of getting it wet. </p><p>“Go ahead,” he encouraged wickedly, “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”</p><p>Stone unbuttoned and unzipped his fly, wrestling the wet, stubborn fabric down around his thighs, taking his underwear with it. He sighed deliciously at the sight of his partner’s cock. He flicked his head up as the water stopped abruptly, noting the Doctor’s hand on the pull lever. </p><p>“Are you ready for this cock?” he asked, eyes boring into him. </p><p>“Yes,” Stone whispered, “Please. I'm so ready.”</p><p>“Go to my desk,” he commanded, “Front of the class. Now.”</p><p>Stone was still dripping wet as he stepped out of the basin and walked between the neat rows of desks, very cognizant of the wet footprints he was leaving on the nonslip lab floor. He’d noticed when he’d walked in earlier that this room wasn’t nearly as cold as it usually was, and that was a fact that he was very glad of now. The temperature was very comfortable. He hesitated at the desk, unsure of what to do. <br/>
He felt the Doctor’s hands grip his biceps and encourage him to turn toward him. </p><p>“Get up on the desk,” he said directly into the Agent’s ear. </p><p>Stone trembled before hopping up onto the desk, tensing momentarily at the cool surface beneath his bare ass. Robotnik stepped between his knees, putting his hands on his hips. </p><p>“<em>I’m</em> going to fuck you on this desk,” he said firmly, a little chill creeping into his voice, “And <em>you</em> are going to watch in that mirror.”</p><p>Here he pointed upward with one finger and Stone followed the invisible line it drew with his eyes, until he was looking up at himself reflected in the adjustable mirror over the desk.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s hot” he whispered. </p><p>“I know. Now watch your mouth, unless you want another spanking,” Robotnik growled. </p><p>Stone moaned quietly as he felt his partner pushing him onto his back. He hissed at the contact of the cold black formica tabletop, that cood sizzle sensation. He could feel the surface starting to wick the water droplets away from his bare skin of back. </p><p>“Spread your legs, lift your hips,” Robotnik instructed, eyes cool and calm again. </p><p>He pressed his warm hands to Stone’s inner thighs and helped push his legs apart. Strategically, there was a little bottle of lube on the desk. He grabbed it an slicked his cock thoroughly, wasting no time, using his cockhead to spread lube onto Stone’s entrance, working his hips in tight little circles. </p><p>“Have you been doing your extra assignments?” he asked, tension building in his voice. </p><p>Stone nodded and swallowed audibly, trying to find his voice at the first stretch of his partner’s cock as he pressed in oh-so-slowly. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been – oh, <em>god</em> – I’ve been using a toy in my ass when I masturbate,” he said, feeling the ridge of the Doctor’s cockhead slip past the tight ring of muscle, “Fucking myself with it. And I think of you while I do it.”</p><p>“Me?” Robotnik echoed, feigning surprise beautifully. </p><p>“Yeah, I think about you fucking me. It’s all I’ve thought about all week,” Stone said, lifting his hips up a little higher, though not quite ready to wrap his legs around him yet. </p><p>“That wasn’t part of the assignment, but I admire your effort,” he replied, trying to unclench his jaw from the pleasurable sensations he was feeling, “If only you were such an overachiever in class. Tell me more.”</p><p>The Agent quailed at the condescending remark and let the back of his head fall gently against the desk. He looked up at Robotnik, dripping wet, hair falling into his eyes, flicking water onto his body inadvertently, and felt himself tighten up slightly. </p><p>“Oh, god,” Stone gasped, “It feels so good already.”</p><p>“Tell me more,” Robotnik stressed, slowly pressing in. </p><p>“I did it in the shower – I fucked myself with the toy you gave me while my roommates were out,” the Agent said, barely above a whisper. </p><p>“And what was it like?” he replied, staring down at him with interested, intelligent eyes. </p><p>“It was great, I never used a toy before,” Stone said, choking faintly mid-sentence, “I really liked it, but it wasn't <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“And what did you think of?” Robotnik asked. </p><p>“You!” he moaned, eyes flickering shut as his partner’s cock stretched him open, filled him slowly.  </p><p>“Full sentences,” Robotnik hissed roughly, squeezing his thigh in one hand, “You know I don’t accept partial answers or fragments.”</p><p>“I thought about you fucking me. Bending me over your desk after class and taking me. Kissing me, leaving marks on my skin, making me yours,” Stone said, words coming out fast and breathy. </p><p>“You’re already mine,” the Doctor said, grinning at the tightening sensation around his cock, “Cute that you want others to know, too.”</p><p>“Oh, god, fuck me, fuck me please,” Stone begged desperately, “Fuck me now, please. I’ve been waiting all week.”</p><p>“Don’t get ahead of yourself, now,” Robotnik chided, reveling internally as he sunk further into Stone’s trembling heat, “You’re not off the hook tonight. There’s something we need to… Discuss, <em>young man</em>.”</p><p>With those words, he felt his hips press up against Stone’s ass. He waited a moment, feeling his cock deep inside of his partner, a familiar feeling that he knew he would never tire of. This was truly one of his favorite places to be, Stone warm and sweet, wrapped around him, being able to look down at his lovely face. He steeled himself for his next move. This was no time for romantic thoughts. </p><p>“I’m not in trouble, am I?” Stone asked sweetly from beneath lowered lashes. </p><p>“After the way you behaved in class yesterday, I’m not so sure,” Robotnik said firmly. </p><p>“What?” he asked, sounding genuinely surprised. </p><p>“Showing up in that low-necked shirt, sitting right in the front row, playing with your finger along the hemline, showing all that collarbone. You were just doing that to tease me, weren’t you?” the Doctor asked, his tone utterly authoritative. </p><p>“You didn’t like it?” Stone asked innocently.  </p><p>“Oh, quite the contrary. It was too good. You looked good enough to eat, and you left me starving, unable to have even the smallest taste,” he said, wrapping his hands around Stone’s thighs again, coaxing them up around his hips, “You remorseless little cocktease. You had me hard as a rock under my desk, and I do so <em>hate</em> to give my lectures sitting down.”</p><p>The Agent couldn’t hold back a moan at the filthy string of thoughts, arching his back up off of the desk and wrapping his legs around him tighter. </p><p>“Yes, extremely naughty of you, showing off this <em>perfect</em> chest like that, for everybody to see,” he purred, darting in quickly to lick his way up the cleave of his partner’s chest, “But I don’t think I’ll spank you for it. I’ll just take it out on you with my cock.”</p><p>“Professor, please!” Stone cried, fingers scudding across the matte formica in vain, seeking purchase. </p><p>Robotnik began to move his hips, not particularly interested in holding back, fucking him in that plunging way that he knew he liked. He braced his hands on the edge of the table, gripping it fiercely as he plowed into Stone. </p><p>“Is it really a punishment, though?” the Doctor asked rhetorically, a hint of strained laughter in his voice. </p><p>The Agent could only moan in response, high and needy, unsure how to answer, or if his answer was even needed. </p><p>“It’s good to know that you’re a tease. What else are you capable of?” Robotnik asked seductively, “I look forward to finding out.”</p><p>Stone’s audible breaths were skipping from being fucked against a hard surface. Thankfully, the table had mostly warmed up to his skin. </p><p><em>Thermal equilibrium,</em> he thought wryly. </p><p>“Maybe we’ll sit you under my desk during office hours. Would you like that?” Robotnik asked, “Suck my cock while I grade exams, or when the inevitable dull student stops in for a conference.”</p><p>“So fucking hot,” Stone said, eyes opening slowly. </p><p>“Wouldn’t that be something,” he pondered, “I have an excellent poker face. Do you? Would you be able to keep quiet under my desk?”</p><p>“Aah, probably not,” Stone admitted. </p><p>“Probably for the best. You sound so sweet with your mouth full,” he sighed. </p><p>The Doctor’s hands moved purposefully up Stone’s sides, from his hips to just beneath his arms. He shifted his weight and leaned in close, thrusts slower and deeper, more subtle. He crossed his arms over Stone’s chest, pushing his weight down on him. The slight decrease in Stone’s air supply was divine. </p><p>“You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” Robotnik asked, in a predatory way. </p><p>“Yes,” Stone breathed, ribs straining against the weight on his chest. </p><p>Robotnik wasn’t particularly heavy, but the pressure felt pleasantly inexorable. He loved it when he put up a tough front, spoke in absolutes. The drag of his cock inside of him, slow and deliberate, was almost unspeakably pleasurable.  </p><p>“It’s not just about the grade anymore, is it?” he continued.</p><p>He felt his student shudder beneath him, a deep sort of tremble that he could feel from the inside out. </p><p>“No, it isn’t,” Robotnik said, looking down pointedly, “You actually like getting fucked by your Professor. Oh, this is <em>delicious</em>. Is it the imbalance of power that does it for you? Or is it the taboo? Everyone likes to break the rules now and again, but did you really have to take it this far and break the University Code of Conduct?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>,” Stone murmured, barely above a whisper, feeling his partner’s cock grinding insistently inside of him, forearms pressing into his chest. </p><p>He looked up at the mirror above him, at Robotnik’s slim frame pinning him to the tabletop and felt a deep, hot, pleasurable twinge that started in his guts and spread outward. He loved to feel powerless and the view gave him a fantastically naughty perspective. His eyes travelled down his slim back to his hips, his ass, moving in a slow, steady rhythm, fucking him earnestly. </p><p>“Or is that I’m old enough to be your father?” Robotnik added, purposefully saving that one for last. </p><p>He felt Stone’s strong grip on his upper arms, felt his muscular chest arching up against him, lifting him, his hips bucking, begging for more. His face was a mask of agonized pleasure. It was almost too much to bear. </p><p>“<em>Please</em>, fuck me, Professor. I’ve been dying for it,” he pleaded, eyes alluringly needy, "It's all I've been thinking about!"</p><p>“Well, when you ask so nicely,” Robotnik replied, wresting his arms from the Agent’s grasp and  straightening up again. </p><p>Stone took a deep breath now that he was able to, but he partly mourned the warmth and pressure of the Doctor’s body pressed so tightly against his own. He clutched a tight fist to the centerline of his chest and drew in another deep breath. </p><p>Robotnik was fucking him steadily again, hands gripping his thighs, hips pistoning forward. He pulled his legs apart, breaking their grip around his waist as he pumped into him. He hooked his elbows beneath Stone’s knees, feeling the moisture still clinging to his skin, and lifted them, hunching forward. Stone felt the small of his back lift from the desk with a slight suction from his wet skin. </p><p>Robotnik looked directly down at him, their bodies closer together. His eyes were bright, with the usual intellectual acumen. </p><p>“Listen to me,” he began simply. </p><p>Stone nodded weakly. The Doctor looked down at him, taking  moment to appreciate the sight. His face was flushed and his lips were parted, his usually alert eyes were sort of glossed over, fully surrendered to it all. He took a moment to still his hips and bore into the Agent’s dazed eyes. </p><p>“You’re going to look up into that mirror while I fuck you. You’re going to <em>burn</em> it into your mind. Consider it an exercise in memorization. Do you understand?” he asked with a quiet, seething fierceness. </p><p>Stone nodded again, clearing his throat quietly. </p><p>“Yes, Professor,” he murmured.  </p><p>Robotnik grinned and lowered his head, pressing the Agent’s knees into his chest. He thrust into him with decisive force, grunting at his welcoming heat. The wet clash of their bodies meeting was nothing short of pornographic. Meanwhile, Stone looked over his shoulder into the mirror. </p><p>He stared at his own strong, brown legs over his partner’s pale, boney shoulders and felt his stomach tighten at the sight. He unclamped his hand from the desk surface and ran it through Robotnik’s dark hair, long and thick on top, short and bristly at the back. He felt his calves tense automatically. This was better than any sex tape, any nude photo, any porn he could've ever imagined, watching his partner take him from a third-party perspective. </p><p>“Oh, god. That’s amazing,” he moaned, drawing in a deep breath, feeling his thighs being pushed against his chest, “Fuck me, Professor.”</p><p>“Gladly,” Robotnik replied, voice strained, “Keep watching.”</p><p>“I am!” the Agent replied breathlessly. </p><p>Truthfully, he couldn’t look away. The sight of himself folded in half at the mercy of his partner, watching him baring down on him, his narrow hips snapping forward and pulling back, fucking him hard and deep. He felt like he couldn’t draw a full breath in the most pleasant way. Each forceful push of Robotnik’s cock into him squeezed a bit more air out of his lungs. </p><p>“I can’t breathe,” Stone gasped. </p><p>“Do you need me to stop?” Robotnik asked, pulling back slightly, looking into his face. </p><p>“No! Don’t stop!” he begged in response. </p><p>The Doctor’s finger trailed along his cheek and he wore an indulgent, proud grin, dangerously close to a sneer. </p><p>“That’s my favorite student,” he crooned. </p><p>He did back off of him slightly, putting some space between Stone’s legs and chest. He wrapped his hands around his kneecaps and bit his lip, watching Stone’s eyes fall closed as he moaned high and truncated. </p><p>“Open up,” Robotnik hissed, “You’re missing the show.”</p><p>“Fuck!” the Agent groaned. </p><p>He opened his eyes with difficulty, raising his hands to hold the Doctor’s face. He looked past him into the suspended mirror, at their contorted, lurching bodies. It was all so unspeakably carnal. He could feel his partner’s eyes on his face and it was enough to give him a chill. </p><p>“Do you know what we’re doing in class next Tuesday?” Robotnik asked, voice seething with a sort of dark delight at taking him apart. </p><p>“N-no,” Stone managed, unable to tear his eyes from their reflected bodies. </p><p>“It’s in the syllabus,” the Doctor admonished. </p><p>“I didn’t read ahead,” Stone admitted, as though it actually pained him.</p><p>Robotnik let go of one of his legs and braced his weight with that hand on the desk top, fucking into him harder. He needed more leverage. </p><p>“We’re doing a practicum,” he said flatly between breaths, starting intensely at the Agent’s face, his averted eyes, “And it will be in this very classroom.”</p><p>“Yesss,” Stone hissed, eyes threatening to flicker closed, which he actively resisted. </p><p>“Do you think you’ll be able to focus?” Robotnik asked. </p><p>When Stone didn’t respond, he lifted his head and looked up into the mirror, catching his eyes in his reflection. The Agent’s breath caught as their eyes met in the mirror. </p><p>“Or will memories of this distract you?” the Doctor finished. </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Stone said, trembling, "Professor... Professor, I..." </p><p>“Will you be too busy thinking about how I licked your ass in the safety shower instead of listening to my lecture?” he asked, plowing into him now.  </p><p>“Professor – I,” Stone began, dissolving into a desperate, guttural sound. </p><p>“And when I run my hands along this tabletop and quickly glance over at you in the front row, do you think you’ll be able to keep yourself from blushing?” Robotnik growled, “Will you think about how I fucked you on this desk? Will you tug your jacket into your lap to hide your hard dick from your classmates?”</p><p>“Professor!” Stone cried, “I’m close. I’m <em>so</em> close!”</p><p>“Touch yourself. Get yourself off. I want to watch,” the Doctor replied, “Go on. Give me something nice to think about while I lecture to your dull, faceless classmates.”</p><p>Stone reached between them, feeling Robotnik straighten up slightly. He grasped his cock firmly and began to stroke in time with his partner’s punishing hip movements. Having Robotnik watching him in the mirror lit a fire in his belly. He couldn’t hold out much longer. </p><p>“Yes, I’ll be thinking of this gorgeous, statuesque fucking body laying on my desk. Maybe you’ll wear something tight or low-cut again come Tuesday, hm?" the Doctor drawled. </p><p>He flexed his shoulders and pushed harder into Stone’s flickering, seething heat, feeling his nails digging into his shoulders. He winced, enjoying the little pinprick points of pain on his skin. </p><p>“I’ll certainly be thinking of your tight ass,” he gritted. </p><p>Stone’s grip on his own cock didn’t falter. Robotnik’s words, though delivered quietly and firmly, were screaming through his mind. He was doing his best to rock back against him, though his ability was compromised as one of his legs was hooked over the Doctor’s shoulders. </p><p>“I’m close,” he gasped. </p><p>“I’ll be thinking of the way you taste,” Robotnik pressed on. </p><p>He was also getting close, but held back as best as he could. </p><p>“I’ll be thinking of you cock – <em>oh</em> – against my belly,” he said, voice breaking faintly, “Ah, I’m close, too.”</p><p>Stone threw his head back with a loud moan, eyes closed, lips parted attractively. </p><p>“Open your eyes. Look at us,” Robotnik demanded. </p><p>Stone opened his eyes with great effort. Between his partner’s cock fucking him and his own practiced hand around his cock, he was practically in a daze. He looked up at their reflection again, Robotnik’s eyes locked on his in the glassy surface. </p><p>The Doctor wore a possessive grin, one palm pressed flat to the table next to Stone’s head, the other still wrapped around his leg, keeping it bent up over his shoulder. Stone’s other leg was very loosely hooked around his waist. He couldn’t manage the tension in his legs, overloaded as he was. <br/>
“That’s right,” the Doctor soothed, brushing his thumb across the shell of Stone’s ear, unable to touch him properly and support his weight on the tabletop at once, “Watch your professor fuck you.”</p><p>“Fuck me!” Stone gasped, eyes rolling. </p><p>“That’s right, earn your grade,” Robotnik said. </p><p>He couldn’t tear his eyes from Stone’s face in the overhead mirror. </p><p>“You look so good,” he groaned, “I’ll have to give it to you in here again.”</p><p>“Give it to me!” Stone begged, voice cracking. </p><p>“Now I need you to listen and listen well,” Robotnik said suddenly, voice serious, “Look at me. Here.”</p><p>Stone pulled his eyes from their reflected bodies and looked into the Doctor’s commanding eyes, feeling them see right through him, feeling like he could read his mind. </p><p>“Yes, Professor?” he asked, panting as he slowed his ministrations on his cock. </p><p>“I want you to cum. I am holding back as best as I can. I want to watch this time,” Robotnik asked with a sort of affectionate authority, “Can you do that? Can you cum for me so I can watch you in the mirror?”</p><p>“Yes, Professor,” Stone gasped, swallowing hard, “Do it now?”</p><p>“Do it,” he agreed. </p><p>Stone was flat on his back, looking at his own lust-wrecked expression in the mirror above them. He didn’t hold back his loud, high moans as he stroked himself in a steady rhythm, squeezing his cock hard, gasping as his fingers slipped over the head. </p><p>Robotnik looked down at him for a moment and then straightened up at the waist, hoisting Stone’s raised leg up with him. He continued to fuck into him hard. He looked up into the mirror, now able to see Stone’s whole body, able to watch him masturbate, able to see his own cock disappearing into his body before pulling out again. </p><p>“You look so good,” he said, voice strained. </p><p>“I’m so close,” Stone murmured, arching his back up off of the table. </p><p>“Cum for me. Let me see,” Robotnik said. </p><p>Stone looked up at himself and his eyes wandered to the Doctor’s reflection, staring at him with fascinated, hungry eyes. He felt his stomach clench at the sight, felt his thighs trembling weakly. He watched his partner’s hand as he spread his fingers and trailed them down his stomach, moving slowly lower until he wrapped it around the hand on his cock. </p><p>Robotnik didn’t force Stone’s hand or apply any pressure. It was just another point of contact, one that he hoped would push the Agent over the edge. He couldn’t hold out much longer, though he’d slowed his hips slightly. The pulsing warmth of Stone’s body was just too good. He had to move this along. </p><p>“Look at you,” he said breathily, “Just look at you. You’re breathtaking. My perfect little teacher’s pet. Come on, cum for me.”</p><p>“Professor, oh, god!” Stone cried, back arching up higher off the table, “<em>Professor!</em>”</p><p>He watched, utterly consumed by the sight of Stone as he reached his peak, watching his muscles flex, watching his body arch and tense like a bowstring, watching the splatters of cum before he could feel them on his own fingers. Stone’s eyes rolled back as he practically screamed his way through it. The sight of him utterly overwhelmed, completely consumed byt pleasure, was almost too much. </p><p>As the Agent’s loud moans deescalated to softer gasps on each exhale, Robotnik leaned back in close to his body, folding Stone’s leg against his chest and unhanding his spent cock. He let his hips find their natural rhythm again, harder and faster than before as he got closer to his climax. </p><p>“You did – oh god – you did so well,” he grunted, face close to Stone’s, “Can you open your eyes and watch me?"</p><p>“Oh!” Stone cried, feeling another surge of latent arousal at the idea. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around the Doctor’s slim back and dug his nails into his skin, riding him for all he was worth. </p><p>“Watch me,” he hissed, lowered his head more as he hunched his shoulders, continuing in a vulnerable, throaty tone, “<em>Oh</em>, I’m so close.”</p><p>The tone of his voice made Stone clench around him again and let out a high groan. His eyes were glued to the mirror, watching his partner take him, watching him fucking into him, his narrow shoulders shifting under the burden of force. Robotnik’s warm breath on the crook of his neck made him grasp his back harder. </p><p>The Doctor let out a strangled, carnal sound as his hips jerked unevenly. Stone felt the first warm jet of his orgasm and watched his back stiffen in the mirror, feeling his hips wildly stutter to a stop as he shook and gasped his way through his climax, finishing with a broken grunt. </p><p>The Agent watched his partner go limp in the mirror, collapsing on top of him. Stone carefully slipped his leg down from over his shoulder and wrapped both arms around him, one hand combing through his still-wet hair. </p><p>“That was so hot,” Stone said between deep breaths. </p><p>“I may never recover,” Robotnik’s muffled voice came in reply, hoarse and thin. </p><p>The Agent rubbed a hand into the damp skin between his pronounced shoulder blades, trying in vain to soothe his desperate breaths into evenness. Robotnik’s body was not heavy against his, and the breaths that wracked his frame after an intense orgasm sometimes worried him. He gently kissed Robotnik’s temple tasting his sweat on his lips. He held him close, patiently waiting for him to equalize. </p><p>“God, Stone, you’re <em>incredible</em>,” he said coherently, though he still hadn’t moved. </p><p>“I learned it all from my favorite Professor,” the Agent joked warmly, holding him in a gentle embrace. </p><p>Robotnik liked it here, pinned to Stone’s body by his muscular forearms. He would’ve been content to not move for a good while longer, but he was sure that the rigid table under the Agent’s back couldn’t have been very comfortable. He slowly pushed himself up on his forearms, glad that the room wasn’t spinning. </p><p>“You okay?” Stone asked. </p><p>“Never better,” he replied, “You?”</p><p>“Fantastic,” Stone admitted with a charming grin. </p><p>Robotnik was powerless to do anything but grin back in response. He pushed himself all the way up and carefully eased his cock out, the contact sending little electric waves through his entire body. He walked unsteadily around to the other side of the desk and produced two folded towels from the stool pushed in there. He handed one to Stone, who was sitting on the edge of the desk, stretching his back. </p><p>Stone took the towel and wiped his face first, and then cleaned the remnants of his own orgasm off of his stomach before lightly toweling off all over with the clean side. He wasn’t sure if he was wet with sweat or water leftover from their time in the shower. The black towel felt wonderfully thick and soft against his skin. </p><p>Likewise, Robotnik brusquely toweled off his hair and shoulders, wrapping the towel around his waist modestly. Stone had slung his around his shoulders, leaving his body on display. He hopped off of the desk, ever young and resilient. </p><p>“Let’s go to bed. I’ll clean this mess up later,” Robotnik said, holding out his hand. </p><p>Stone took his hand and slipped down from the desk. They walked down the hall and down the stairs, the Doctor’s long, slender arm wrapped around Stone’s towel-clad shoulders, both smiling silently. After hanging their towels in the bathroom, they went straight to bed. </p><p>Stone was glad to have a soft surface under his back, and Robotnik was just glad to be off his feet and semi-recumbent. The Doctor’s eyelids felt heavy already. He rolled onto his side, staring at his partner with great affection. Stone turned toward him and smiled softly the Robotnik’s hand came to rest on his waist. </p><p>“That was… Wow… That was just… Everything,” the Agent said quietly. </p><p>He eyed the Doctor adoringly, his mussed hair and mustache, his tired, satisfied gaze. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re enjoying your tutoring,” Robotnik said, leaning in to kiss him between the eyes before drawing back slowly. </p><p>The Agent kissed his lips, gently touching his cheek and treating him to a lingering glance before turning in their loose embrace, pressing his back to the Doctor’s chest. He sighed happily as Robotnik’s arm circled around him, holding him close. </p><p>“Is your back okay?” he asked, “Lying on that table couldn’t have been terribly comfortable.”</p><p>“I feel great,” Stone insisted, reassuringly holding his forearm, “You can be on your back next time.”</p><p>“Incorrigible. Subtracting conduct points,” Robotnik said sleepily, ending in a yawn.  </p><p>“Not fair,” Stone replied halfheartedly. </p><p>“You’ll have a chance to earn them back next time,” the Doctor said softly, nuzzling into his short hair, “Now go to bed.”</p><p>Stone grinned and settled into his embrace, lulled by his partner’s deep, reassuring breaths. As he began to drift off to sleep, his pleasantly tired mind was still at work. He would do all that he could to earn those conduct points back at their next study session. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dearest Readers,<br/>Did we have fun? I sure did. Thank you all for always encouraging me to write - I appreciate it very much. I think I've got one more chapter in me for this fic involving more outfits, as I had so much fun dressing Bot up in this one.<br/>Thank you to all who read and leave comments and kudos. It always brightens my day when I get a notification from Ao3. You're all wonderful. &lt;3<br/>Stay well and be safe. </p><p>Sordidly Yours,<br/>Amorous Flammetta</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Humanities Course</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Professor Robotnik and Student Stone meet up for a study session that unexpectedly turns emotional.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dearest readers,<br/>Do you like role play? Do you like smut? Do you like feelings?<br/>Then this chapter is for you! Things get unexpectedly soft during some teacher/student role play. I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Sordidly Yours,<br/>Amorous Flammetta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone sat in his favorite armchair in his condo, slouched low, eyes travelling over the same text message over and over again. </p>
<p>
  <em>Come by my place tonight to go over the next chapter. </em>
</p>
<p>As his read it for the nth time, he suppressed a little chill. He sat up straighter and tapped out a response. </p>
<p><em>See you at 8, Prof</em>. </p>
<p>He hopped out of his chair and went to rummage through his closet for the perfect ensemble, already having a very specific idea in mind. </p>
<p>On the other end of the line, Doctor Robotnik stood with his back leaned against the bedroom doorway, also getting ready to change. They’d been at this fun teacher/student role play game for a while now. Both enjoyed it greatly. It was fun to be themselves in a different context. </p>
<p>For this evening, the Doctor slipped out of his flowy black shirt and long black coat, in favor of a fitted white button down and black necktie. He reached into the closet and pulled out his secret weapon – a gray tweed blazer in a subtle herringbone pattern. He slipped his long arms into the jacket and looked at himself in the full-length mirror, testing it both open and buttoned. </p>
<p>Before making that final decision, he lifted his pointer finger in an “a-ha!” gesture and fished something out of the pockets of his discarded black coat. He’d brought along his prescription glasses. He didn’t use them terribly often, but he knew that Stone “had a thing for them,” as he put it.</p>
<p>Simple horn rimmed things they were, with a black plastic browline and thin silver wire beneath each lens. </p>
<p>Robotnik couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as he put them on and glanced at himself in the mirror. He simply couldn’t believe that this was the kind of look that would drive his Agent, young and stylish as he was, absolutely wild. He smoothed his hands down his shirt again, buttoning his blazer and straightening his tie. Yes, this was definitely the outfit for tonight. </p>
<p>Stone checked himself once more in the mirror before leaving his condo. He wore a recently-purchased (unbeknownst to his partner) letterman-style jacket in maroon and goldenrod over jeans and sneakers. He smiled easily, knowing this would be a hit. He turned away from his reflection and walked to the front door, shouldering his messenger bag and locking up behind him. </p>
<p>He arrived at the lab moments before eight, letting himself in. Oddly, the door to Robotnik’s personal quarters was closed this evening. Stone raised his hand and knocked tentatively, unsure of what to expect beyond this particular threshold. </p>
<p>Robotnik answered the door, despite the fact that it was an automated sliding door. </p>
<p>“Good evening,” he said, voice deep and velvety. </p>
<p>“Hi, Professor,” Stone replied confidently. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you come inside?” Robotnik asked, stepping aside and gesturing him in. </p>
<p>As Stone stepped inside, there was a tense moment of appraisal, each equally surprised and intrigued at what the other was wearing. </p>
<p>“You look so formal. Still dressed from class?” Stone asked, setting his messenger bag down by the coffee table in the lounge. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid so,” the Doctor replied wistfully, “I’ve been absorbed in a scholarly article since the moment I got home.”</p>
<p>This was not entirely untrue. The Agent smiled, watching his smartly-dressed partner approach him slowly. </p>
<p>“It must have been pretty interesting,” he replied, a teasing tone creeping into his voice. </p>
<p>Now within arm’s reach, Robotnik pulled him into an embrace and looked down at him, eyes making it clear that he would tolerate the teasing for now. </p>
<p>“Careful now,” he warned gently, “I’ve written more scholarly articles than you’ve had birthdays.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Stone replied, knocked a little off-guard by the remark. </p>
<p>Thankfully, Robotnik pulled him into a kiss immediately after, a kiss of the slow, easy, lingering sort. Stone was already thankful he’d foregone his sweatpants in favor of jeans. Seeing the Doctor in formal wear always did him in almost immediately. He was already starting to get hard, and they’d barely been around one another two minutes. He slipped his arms up around his neck, leaning into the kiss. </p>
<p>“I think we should – perhaps have a little – independent reading time,” Robotnik said quietly, punctuated with kisses. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Stone said quietly. </p>
<p>The Doctor sat down on the sofa and took up his tablet again, queuing up his article. Stone dug a secondhand science textbook out of his bag and settled side-saddle on his partner’s lap. He felt Robotnik's arm snake around his waist, holding his tablet low. </p>
<p>Luckily, the Agent had a genuine interest in science and didn’t mind a little textbook reading. After a few moments, he shifted in his partner’s lap and pointed to a spot on the page. </p>
<p>“Hey, Prof? I’m stuck here,” he said. </p>
<p>“Let’s have a look,” Robotnik replied, setting his tablet down and leaning in, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. </p>
<p>He scanned his finger down the page, eyes flickering quickly from line to line. He gave Stone brief explanation, but the Agent was distracted by the warm hand that was rubbing purposefully against his side. When the Doctor wrapped up his explanation, he rested his head lightly against Stone’s upper arm, holding him tighter at the waist. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Professor,” the Agent said gently. </p>
<p>“Of course,” he replied. </p>
<p>Stone was expecting another raunchy evening with his favorite Professor, and though there would certainly be sex, he was endeared by all of his partner’s gentler gestures thus far. He ran his fingers over the short hair at the back of Robotnik’s head and felt him sigh. </p>
<p>“You seem thoughtful tonight,” Stone offered. </p>
<p>A deep, soft laugh made him smile. </p>
<p>“It’s my job to think,” Robotnik replied, pressing his cheek against his arm a little harder. </p>
<p>“Maybe I could… Take your mind off of whatever it is?” Stone asked. </p>
<p>The Doctor looked up at him, thoughtful expression slowly changing to one of distinct interest. </p>
<p>“I’d like that very much,” he replied. </p>
<p>Stone snapped his book shut and set it aside. He turned his body so he was facing Robotnik, his knees bracketing the Doctor’s thighs. His hands slipped up Stone’s strong arms. </p>
<p>“I like this jacket. Very cute. Very sporty,” he remarked. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Stone replied, his smile confident. </p>
<p>He liked to be called cute. He tilted his head as Robotnik’s fingers trailed down the side of his neck. The Doctor sat up tall and leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to Stone’s sensitive neck. </p>
<p>“Oh,” the Agent breathed, leaning into the kiss, arching his back. </p>
<p>Robotnik kissed along his jaw, neat beard beneath his lips, and then moved down, pressing kisses along his carotid artery, nipping the skin lightly, breathing against the crook of his neck. He grinned to himself, feeling Stone already starting to squirm in his lap. </p>
<p>“Who put this mark on you?” he asked, breath hot on Stone’s neck, brushing a darkened spot on the tender skin. </p>
<p>He punctuated the question with a wet flick of his tongue over the bruised flesh. </p>
<p>“It was you,” Stone breathed, tilting his head back further. </p>
<p>“Oh, was it now?” Robotnik asked wickedly, pressing another rough kiss to his neck. </p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Stone replied, “Of course.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, it must’ve been me. Surely you wouldn’t let anyone <em>else</em> mark you up,” he seethed. </p>
<p>The Agent was almost lightheaded. Between the warm, wet breath on his neck, the arms around his waist, the filthy whispers, he felt like he was already beginning to come apart. </p>
<p>“I’d never,” Stone gasped. </p>
<p>“That’s right, 'cause you’re my boy, aren’t you?” he asked, “My favorite student."</p>
<p>The Agent moaned, rocking down into his lap as he nodded. He reached up to the first snap button on his letterman jacket and popped it open. He slowly unbuttoned them one-by-one. Robotnik opened an eye and backed off of his neck slightly, making an interested sound. </p>
<p>“No shirt tonight?” he asked, running his hands down his bare, muscular chest. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think you’d mind,” Stone replied, putting his hands over his, pushing them lower. </p>
<p>“I certainly don’t,” Robotnik said, eyes following his hands downward toward the waistband of his jeans, “Though I do miss your sweatpants.”</p>
<p>The Agent smirked and released his hands, flicking open the button of his fly, lifting himself to shimmy his jeans down a few inches. He reached into the front of his pants and readjusted himself, the head of his cock visibly straining against the fabric of his navy blue underwear. </p>
<p>“Still miss my sweatpants?” he asked. </p>
<p>“I’ve forgotten they even existed,” Robotnik said, voice slightly awed. </p>
<p>He reached down and palmed Stone’s cock through his underwear, feeling his hot skin through the fabric. The Agent arched his hips, hissing at the wonderful pressure. </p>
<p>“You look so fucking good. Just <em>incredible</em>,” Robotnik continued, “I can’t believe you’d want to fuck around with your old professor.”</p>
<p>“Why’s that so hard to believe?” Stone asked, grinding down into his lap hard. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m-” he started, only to be cut off. </p>
<p>Stone had grabbed his free hand and put it on his chest, looking directly down at him. </p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I want you?” he interrupted, taking hold of the Doctor’s lapels, “You look so sexy in your blazer. All I can think about during class is getting my hands on you. And you’re just so <em>commanding</em>. I like that in a man.”</p>
<p>He kissed him, cutting off a disbelieving chuff at the source. Robotnik’s hand squeezed his chest lewdly and his other continued to rub at his erection through his underwear. Stone was riding him like a subdued mechanical bull, rocking down against him, flexing at the waist. He hummed thoughtfully, feeling the Agent bucking up into his hand rhythmically. </p>
<p>“You look so good on my lap,” Robotnik hissed. </p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll just stay here,” Stone replied. </p>
<p>“Certainly more comfortable than my office desk,” he said. </p>
<p>“Will you fuck me here? On the sofa?” the Agent asked, arms around his neck affectionately. </p>
<p>“Of course,” Robotnik said, eyes narrowing suggestively, “Far be it from me to deny an offer like that. I’ll go get the lube.”</p>
<p>Stone shifted off of his lap, and the Doctor’s thighs instantly felt cold. He missed the weight on his lap as he stood up steadily and disappeared quickly into the bedroom. Stone meanwhile slipped his shoes off and shimmied his jeans down. He stood waiting, hands loosely clasped in front of his erection straining against his underwear. </p>
<p>He felt remarkably small when Robotnik reappeared gradually from the darkened hallway, still fully dressed, looking suave and a little intimidating. Stone pressed his thighs together modestly, as though it would hide his obvious arousal. The Doctor tossed him the bottle of lubricant and he immediately reached out with both hands to grab it, putting himself on full display. He let both hands drop to cover himself again.  </p>
<p>Stone watched with baited breath as his partner decisively unbuckled his belt and pushed his slacks and underwear down his thighs and sat in the center of the sofa. He patted his thighs and looked up at him, beckoning him over. </p>
<p>“Take off your underwear,” he commanded. </p>
<p>His deep voice gave Stone a little thrill. He pushed his underwear down and stepped out of it, moving to straddle his lap once again, naked save for his open letterman jacket. He looked into the Doctor’s piercing eyes and handed over the lubricant wordlessly, watching him open the cap and spread a little between his finger and thumb. </p>
<p>“Now, let’s see,” Robotnik said, looking up at him, one hand resting on his hip, the other reaching around behind him, “Can I stretch you open like this, or will I have to take you across my knee?”</p>
<p>His fingers brushed something unexpected and his eyes widened before narrowing into a sly look. </p>
<p>“Are you – do you have a plug in?” he asked, grinning hungrily. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stone said, putting his hands on his shoulders and sitting up straighter, “You can take it out.”</p>
<p>He relaxed as the Doctor eased the toy out and held it in the middle distance between them, appraising it with great interest. </p>
<p>“I didn’t buy this for you,” he said, a little puzzled. </p>
<p>“I went to a sex shop,” Stone said, averting his eyes with a sheepish smile, really selling the idea that he’d never been to one before, “After class last week.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, isn’t that <em>interesting</em>,” Robotnik purred, still holding the silicone toy in his fingers, “I like that kind of initiative. Let’s see how you are.”</p>
<p>He set the toy aside and slicked his fingers more thoroughly with lube. He reached around to gently prod Stone’s hole, slipping one finger in with ease, pressing a second one in and feeling distinctly thankful for his long arms in the moment. </p>
<p>“Ooh, that’s good,” Stone sighed, leaning forward slightly, spreading his thighs, redistributing his weight on the sofa beneath his knees. </p>
<p>“You’re nearly ready,” Robotnik said, voice thick, “I wish I could’ve gone to the shop with you.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Stone replied, “It was weird going alone. I felt like everybody was looking at me,”</p>
<p>“Everybody feels like that in a sex shop. But if I’d been there, I definitely would’ve been looking at you,” he said, pressing in a third finger, fucking him briskly now, “I’d have liked to have seen your face. Made note of what caught your eye, what made you blush.”</p>
<p>His voice lowered dangerously at the end of his statement. Stone let out a pent up breath and smiled, biting his lip. </p>
<p>“Let’s go together some time,” he said, closing his eyes, gripping his shoulders a little tighter. </p>
<p>He relaxed into the feeling of his partner’s fingers, breathing deeply, feeling Robotnik’s other hand wrapped around his hip, his thumb rubbing circles into his skin. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe the sheer, unflinching audacity of you showing up here with no shirt and a plug in your hole, all ready for me to take you,” Robotnik said, curling his fingers, feeling Stone tense around him, “Filthy. Absolutely filthy… I fucking adore you, you know that?”</p>
<p>Robotnik’s hand left his hip and rested under his chin, the pad of his thumb stroking over Stone’s lower lip. He raised his head, making their eyes meet. Stone’s eyelids looked heavy and his pupils were dark and big, wearing a look of faintly dazed pleasure, his cheeks already tinged pink. Robotnik’s gaze was acute and the hungry look on his angular face pressed a little moan out of the Agent’s chest. </p>
<p>“I fucking adore you,” Robotnik repeated intensely, his voice low. </p>
<p>“Oh, Professor,” Stone breathed, sounding almost woozy, “I do, too. You know th-” </p>
<p>He was cut off by Robotnik easing his fingers out slowly, palming his ass possessively. His other hand stayed under Stone’s chin, levelling their eyes. He unhanded the Agent’s ass and slicked his cock up with the leftover lube. </p>
<p>“Come on, lower yourself down,” he commanded quietly. </p>
<p>Stone nodded and glanced down briefly, wetting his lips at the sight of the Doctor’s other spidery hand gripping his own cock, waiting for him to sink down on it. He let out a pent-up breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He dug his knees into the couch and started to ease himself down. </p>
<p>“Ah!” he breathed quietly, feeling his partner’s cockhead push against his hole. </p>
<p>“Don’t be shy,” the Doctor said hoarsely. </p>
<p>Stone put his arms around his neck, pressing his forearms into his shoulders for support. He pushed his ass down, feeling his partner’s cockhead stretch him open deliciously. When the Doctor’s hand disappeared from under his chin, he bowed his head in tense concentration. Those hands reappeared on his biceps, rubbing his arms through the fabric. </p>
<p>“I can feel you trembling. Go ahead. Sit on my cock. Give your thighs a rest,” Robotnik purred, “Go on. Take it all. We both know you're fully capable of that.”</p>
<p>Stone eased himself the rest of the way down comfortably, feeling his muscles relax gradually. Robotnik slipped his hands underneath his letterman jacket, letting them roam over his back, bowing his head to have a look at the Agent below the waist. </p>
<p>“Look how hard you are,” he commented almost wistfully, dropping one hand to grip his shaft in a teasingly light touch, “Oh, to be young.”</p>
<p>He looked up again to meet his partner’s gaze, pushing his glasses back up his nose. </p>
<p>“You look sexy in your glasses,” Stone said, swallowing audibly, feeling little sparks at the loose grip on his dick, “And your blazer. Oh fuck, I want you so bad.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got me,” Robotnik said quietly, slipping a hand down to his thigh, “I’m yours for the taking. Take me.”</p>
<p>Stone let out a quivering moan at his statement, and the earnestness of its delivery, shaking all over for a second. He used his thighs to lift himself up and ease himself back down. He loved being on top, loved how it felt, like Robotnik’s cock was just unfathomably deep inside him. He lifted himself again, feeling the Doctor’s hands wrapping around his hips again. </p>
<p>“Look at you,” he hissed, “Just a fucking vision of Atlas himself.”</p>
<p>“Professor!” the Agent gasped quietly, hands gripping his shoulders now. </p>
<p>“I’m sure that no one would never – mmm – believe that we were an item,” he continued, kissing along the dewy skin of his neck again, “Just look at you. A fucking vision in your little jacket.”</p>
<p>Stone choked back a moan as he settled into an easy rhythm, fucking himself down onto the Doctor’s cock with a sort of subdued, overwhelmed enthusiasm. </p>
<p>“Do you ever think about going public with me?” Robotnik said, bestowing a brief lick to the hollow of his collarbone, tasting the faint sweat on his skin, “Obviously not now, since you’re my student.”</p>
<p>“I do!” Stone gasped, hands slipping down onto his narrow chest, feeling the tweed beneath his palms, “You know I do.”</p>
<p>They looked at one another a long moment, the bravado on Robotnik’s face faintly flagging, something only Stone would be able to notice. </p>
<p>“I do, too,” the Doctor said, “Though, sometimes I wish you weren’t my – nnn – student.”</p>
<p>The pause before “student” had been telling. Stone had thought the evening was going in this direction the moment he’d seen the familiar thoughtful look on his partner’s face earlier. After all, a good fantasy always had an element of reality in it, right?</p>
<p>“Secrets are fun, but they get tiresome,” Robotnik continued, pulling Stone from his thoughts. </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Stone sighed affirmatively. </p>
<p>He’d settled into the perfect rhythm, not quite bouncing on his partner’s dick. A bit less sprightly than that, but more enthusiastic than a simple rocking motion. His breaths were already heavy and he let his head slip back into the feeling of being split open. </p>
<p><em>Note self, swap “student” with “assistant” for the duration,</em> the Agent thought to himself. </p>
<p>“I’d like to just – <em>fuck</em> – just take you out sometime. Not have to worry about being seen, or going to another city. Fuck, that’d be a luxury,” Robotnik said, voice already bordering on overwrought. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stone replied dreamily, hands gripping lightly at his lapels. </p>
<p>The Doctor took a moment to manually loosen his jaw, swallow, take a breath, all the things he’d apparently lost the ability to do without conscious thought. He eased back into the sofa, relaxing his shoulders. He looked up at Stone for a moment, mind blissfully, utterly blank other than how wonderful this moment was. </p>
<p>Stone’s insides were always so perfect and tight and slick and hot, gripping him just right, pulsing coquettishly around his beleaguered dick. He was certain nothing had ever felt so good in his entire life. No success, no discovery, no acceptance letter or begrudging government commendation. Nothing came close. He felt the tandem tightening in his chest and throat. </p>
<p>“Just – to just be with you and not have to worry about being seen or caught or – oh,” he tried, hearing how tight his own voice sounded. </p>
<p>Stone’s hand moved up to touch his face, looking into his eyes, the sharp aspect of them having utterly disappeared. </p>
<p>“I’d like that, too,” he said. </p>
<p>He reached out and cupped one side of Robotnik’s face, feeling the stubble along his jaw rasp against his palm. Stone watched his eyes close, feeling a warm flush of satisfaction in his chest. </p>
<p>“If you weren’t my student,” Robotnik said softly, “Things would be different.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Stone replied, the arch of his partner’s brows breaking his heart. </p>
<p>He sunk down into his lap, taking his cock deep inside, and waited there, feeling those long arms wrap around him protectively, leaning forward into the embrace, curling around him. Robotnik could feel the welcome warmth of Stone’s bare chest radiating its comforting heat against his cool, slender frame. He envisioned it suffusing him with a soft orange aura, a warm, saturated light surrounding them both. </p>
<p>Stone closed his eyes when he couldn’t look anymore. He wasn’t used to seeing Doctor Robotnik looking so vulnerable. He could only take it for so long, small doses lasting him a long while. He wrapped his arms around his neck again, resting his cheek against him. </p>
<p>“Sometimes I wish things were different,” Robotnik said, “There are so many things I would change.”</p>
<p>“Really?” the Agent replied, feeling a gathering wetness at the corners of his eyes. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Robotnik said, voice wavering, “Everything but you.”</p>
<p>Stone’s grip tightened around his neck suddenly, crushing them together. Both fell utterly still and silent. The Doctor wasn’t the best at expressing his emotions. There would often be a little trickle that Stone could see before the dam broke. This usually happened during sex or while drinking. Stone had seen the telltale trickle, but usually it didn’t turn into something bigger so quickly. </p>
<p>Robotnik moved just faintly, tucking his face into the crook of his partner’s neck. Stone shivered at the hot breath on his neck again, but now the rhythm was forced, slow and even, but artificially so. Stone held him tighter. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t change you for anything,” he said quietly, putting a hand into the short hair on the back of his head again. </p>
<p>Robotnik nodded against his neck but didn’t speak. They stayed like that a long time, Stone stroking his hair, Robotnik holding to him, arms wrapped around him underneath his jacket. Though the timing was usually inopportune, the Agent cherished these open, honest moments between them. </p>
<p>He felt the Doctor huff a deep sigh and rest his head against his shoulder. He drew in another long, slow, steadying breath. For a moment, Stone thought he might be silently crying. Robotnik lifted his head and met his eyes. His eyes were glassy, but there were no tear streaks. </p>
<p>“You couldn’t possibly mean that,” he said, “I want to believe you, Stone, but I just can’t.”</p>
<p>The Agent shook his head with a warm smile and held Robotnik’s face in his hands. </p>
<p>“Not a thing,” he said honestly, holding his gaze. </p>
<p>“Stop it,” Robotnik said softly. </p>
<p>“It’s true” Stone said. </p>
<p>He lifted his hips slightly and ground down into his partner’s lap, glad that he was still hard, despite the emotional discussion. </p>
<p>“I like being your student,” he whispered, punctuating each title with a roll of his hips, “Your lover. Your assistant. Your secret. Your partner.”</p>
<p>“Stone, I-” Robotnik said, trying to look away a moment, Stone’s hands stopping him. </p>
<p>“Listen to me,” Stone said, still grinding in his lap, “I wouldn't change you, or me, or anything about us.”</p>
<p>The Doctor hissed, holding him tightly at the waist. He felt his eyes roll, as though his body was compensating for not being able to let his head fall back. Stone was still holding his gaze. </p>
<p>“I just wish we didn’t have to be a secret,” he managed, arching his back slightly, pushing his hips down into the sofa cushions to brace against Stone’s mounting thrusts, “That’s what I'd change.”</p>
<p>Stone pressed their foreheads together, skating his thumb gently over the Doctor’s lower lip, closing his eyes and surrendering to the feeling. </p>
<p>“Maybe some day that will change,” he murmured.</p>
<p>“Hope so,” Robotnik said, followed by a rough grunt. </p>
<p>Stone pushed forward and kissed him, a slow, needy sort of kiss, tongue mostly in Robotnik’s mouth. His thighs were starting to shake from the consistent blissful intrusion of his partner’s cock inside him. He controlled the pace and depth, taking him just as he wanted. He felt the insistent rub of his cockhead inside him, he couldn’t help but clench down, and as he did, Robotnik hissed into the kiss. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Stone,” he managed in between kisses, “You’re too much.”</p>
<p>The Agent laughed softly, but the laughter was cut off when the Doctor shifted his hips underneath him. Though Stone’s weight in his lap was keeping him mostly pinned in place, he managed to fuck up into him with a careful, studied desperation. </p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Stone breathed, giving over control little by little. </p>
<p>“You’re too good,” Robotnik murmured, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, fingers grasping at the fabric of his letterman jacket, “You’re too kind. Too beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Doc,” Stone gasped quietly, “Oh, god, right there.”</p>
<p>“You’re just. Fucking. Perfect.” He practically growled. </p>
<p>Stone’s body was hot against his, and he was wrapped around him so tightly, gripping him, squeezing him, fucking himself almost hypnotically on his cock. The more Stone gave him, the more he wanted.</p>
<p> “Doctor, please,” Stone panted, “I want you so bad.”</p>
<p>“Yours for the taking,” Robotnik said, adding with faint self-deprecation, “How ever much you want to take.”</p>
<p>Though similar to something he'd murmured earlier in the night, Stone could feel the gravitas behind it this time around. </p>
<p>“All of you,” he replied breathlessly, giving way quickly to a torrent of words, “You’re everything I want. Everything. Your mind. Your body. The way you laugh. The way you solve <em>every</em> problem. The way you never give up. The way you fuck me, the way you treat me, the way you look at me. <em>Ooh!</em> The way you look when you sleep. The way you <em>obsess</em> over things. The look you give me right after you - a<em>h!</em> - tell me a bad joke. Oh, <em>god</em>, the way you're just so blindingly, relentlessly, unflinchingly <em>you</em>. <em>Fuck</em>, Doctor. I adore everything about you!"</p>
<p>“Ah, Stone,” he just barely said, his words utterly robbing him of his grip on the situation, of his very composure. </p>
<p>He didn't have to say anything. Stone could gauge how moved he was by the look on his face, the deep-yet-shaky tone of his voice. His glasses had slipped down his face and Stone smiled as he pushed them back up. His face was flushed and he looked like he was trying to form words. Robotnik settled on a shake of the head, overcome with affection, and sure it was written all over his face for Stone to see. </p>
<p>He laved a long stripe down his palm with his tongue and reached down between them. He gripped Stone’s cock and started to stroke him. They’d mostly slotted into a steady rhythm, one of them occasionally getting ahead of them other, between Stone pushing down and Robotnik rocking upward.</p>
<p>With his other hand, the Doctor held Stone just above his hip in a tight grasp. He looked down between them, at Stone’s gorgeous body, at his cock slipping in and out of his grasp, at his tensed thighs lifting him from his lap. He gasped and buried his head into Stone’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Doc, fuck me,” the Agent rasped, “Please fuck me. Fuck, Professor! Touch me!”</p>
<p>He slipped easily back into their interrupted role play and let his eyes slowly close. As always, Robotnik’s practiced hand on his cock completely liquidated every thought in his head, making everything but his driving desire slip away in an instant. Each shallow, forceful upward thrust pressed a high, needy moan from his lips. </p>
<p>“Feels so good,” Robotnik said tightly, “Gonna cum.”</p>
<p>Stone could only groan in response. The Doctor raised his head and looked into his eyes, his own wide with desperation. Stone lunged forward and captured his mouth in another hungry kiss, clutching his slim shoulders for dear life, hips working overtime, slamming down into his lap and up into his fist. </p>
<p>Their climaxes erupted in near-tandem, perhaps Robotnik starting first by a fraction of a second. His head jerked back from the kiss and he again pressed his forehead to Stone’s shoulder,  hearing him cry out, feeling his cock throbbing in his sticky hand, feeling him pulsing around his cock as he shot inside him. </p>
<p>He waited for his breath to catch up with him, slumped against the Agent in his lap. Stone was partly folded forward, their bodies levered to support one another. Robotnik raised his head weakly and rested his cheek against Stone’s neck, his skin hot and slick. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he said quietly, between harsh breaths, “Lost the plot there for a bit.”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize,” Stone replied, nuzzling against him, “Role play’s fun and all, but I like it when we’re just… Us.”</p>
<p>The Doctor smiled a raised his head, pressing another kiss to his mouth. He took off his glasses and set them aside. He loosened his necktie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, fanning himself weakly, positively burning up. </p>
<p>Stone leaned in again and kissed him lazily, shrugging off his own jacket, also desperate to cool down. </p>
<p>“I like it when you’re vulnerable like that,” he said quietly. </p>
<p>Robotnik made a soft, affirmative noise. His hands settled again on the Agent’s hips and he looked at him a long moment. </p>
<p>“I meant every word of it, you know,” he said softly. </p>
<p>“I know,” Stone said, nose-to-nose with him, "So did I."</p>
<p>They held one another for a long moment, quiet save for their breathing, slowing in tandem. In this moment, nothing more needed to be said. </p>
<p>“Shall we go to bed?” Robotnik asked, once they'd both caught their breath. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stone replied with a tired nod. </p>
<p>He eased himself up off his partner’s lap and stood shakily, offering a hand to Robotnik and pulling him up off the sofa. They walked off to the bedroom, the Doctor shedding his clothes as they went, reveling at the tolerably cool air on his skin.</p>
<p>Robotnik fell immediately into bed face first, rolling onto his back with a huff, resting a hand in the center of his chest to gauge his heart rate. Stone walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in a little more elegantly, sliding over next to him. He shifted onto his side and rested his bent leg across his partner’s, interlacing his fingers with the one that rested on the Doctor’s chest. </p>
<p>They smiled at one another. Stone always noticed that Robotnik’s brief periods of emotional vulnerability were often followed by an easy happiness, without the lingering melancholies that he was sometimes prone to. He seemed relieved, in a way.  </p>
<p>“That was – that was really something,” Robotnik said with a little laugh, feeling very close to him. </p>
<p>He was exhausted from the emotional honesty and the fervor of their coupling. </p>
<p>“Sure was,” Stone agreed, resting his head on the pillow. </p>
<p>Before he got fully settled, Robotnik held out an arm, offering it to wrap around him. Stone, of course, took it, and curled up against him, fully comfortable in an instant. </p>
<p>“If you’d like,” Robotnik started, pausing to yawn, “You can request a do-over for this study session. We got a little off-topic. My schedule is wide open.”</p>
<p>“I’ll definitely take you up on that,” Stone said with a grin, “I’ll take you up on that any time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lovely readers,<br/>I hope you enjoyed this installment in this little kinky role play series. As I mentioned before, I am a sucker for the teacher/student dynamic. Should I do more chapters? Anything you'd like to see? Let me know in the comments!<br/>This one took so long because I got waist-deep in some tender Stobotnik content (and some extremely cursed monsterfucker Stobotnik that I'm not sure how I feel about) that I'm still working on. Hopefully I'll get those up soon, too.<br/>As ever, your kudos and kind words keep the fire alive.<br/>I hope you are all safe and well!</p>
<p>Sordidly Yours,<br/>Amorous Flammetta</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Library Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Professor Robotnik and Grad Student Stone venture out into public together for a little trip to the library.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey friends,<br/>I keep thinking every chapter is going to be the last one, and yet, this fic keeps dragging me back! Not that I'm complaining - this has definitely been a fun one. This chapter is scandalous and steamy - as you may infer, I greatly enjoy libraries.<br/>I hope you all brought your library cards!</p><p>Sordidly Yours,<br/>Amorous Flammetta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agent Stone looked out the window, watching the buildings and signs go by. They were headed to a pre-discussed location, but he was starting to get a little bit nervous. This did not go unnoticed by Doctor Robotnik, who had taken a quick glance over at him, noting that he was unusually quiet for a car ride. </p><p>Stone perked up slightly and turned to face the Doctor when he felt his hand rest gently just above his knee. </p><p>“We can go home if you like, maybe go to lunch instead?” Robotnik asked, eyes on the road, "You seem a little quiet."</p><p>“Oh! No, I’m good. Just, y’know, a little nervous, I guess. Excited, too,” he said sheepishly, smiling softly. </p><p>"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked, fixing him very briefly with a serious glance.</p><p>"Absolutely," Stone replied with a steadfast nod. </p><p>Robotnik hummed and squeezed his thigh before putting that hand back on the steering wheel. </p><p>“Remember, you have a safe word and can use it any time you like,” he said warmly. </p><p>“Yeah, I know, Prof,” Stone said, smiling. </p><p>As they rounded the corner and pulled in to the parking lot, Stone felt his stomach flip. They got out of the car and Robotnik came to his side, taking his hand smoothly. The Agent looked up at the stately brick three-story building, feeling a slight warmth in his cheeks already, looking down at their clasped hands. </p><p>Stone caught a long glimpse of their reflected forms in the double doors as they approached, Robotnik in his tweed blazer, necktie and horn-rimmed glasses, Stone in his zippered hoodie and jeans, bag hung over his shoulder. As they got closer, his eyes focused on the flashy gold lettering on the glass doors. </p><p>Yes, they were at the local public library. </p><p>The Doctor held open the door and nodded him inside, taking his hand again when they crossed the threshold. He felt a slight flush creeping up his neck at the Doctor’s gloved hand in his, fingers laced. He flushed even more as the woman at the checkout counter greeted them warmly. Robotnik nodded at her and Stone managed a little wave with his free hand. </p><p>They didn’t get out in public much when they were together, restaurants and bars excluded. Doctor Robotnik was a high profile government employee and did not particularly enjoy being out in public, unless lured by food or drink. He could be swayed, but not usually during daylight hours and not without a little begging. Fortunately, Stone's puppy dog eyes were second to none. </p><p>Surprisingly, this time it had not been his idea, but Robotnik's. </p><p>The Doctor was uneasy about them being seen together, and he’d shared those thoughts with Stone, gently and carefully. He’d explained that being seen with him recreationally or romantically could make the Agent a target, and he didn’t want that. Was it dramatic? Yes, but Stone understood it. This made their little outing all the more surprising.</p><p>Yes, sometimes the good Doctor even surprised himself. He was sure, though, once he'd admitted it aloud, that his yearning for a little bit of normalcy in this respect must have been matched by the Agent, and likely surpassed. He simply could not deny his beloved assistant a damn thing, and he occasionally grew weary of making him ask. This time, it would be his idea. </p><p>They shouldn’t gallivant around town hand-in-hand, particularly because of their employer/employee designations. They knew this, of course. It could be seen as unbecoming. Stone thought of this as Robotnik tightened his grip on his palm, thumb caressing across his knuckles lightly. All of this information made their plans today seem especially forbidden. </p><p>“Reference materials are on the third floor,” Robotnik said, leading him over to the elevator. </p><p>He pressed the button and waited until the doors opened, ushering Stone inside. Once in the elevator, all classy brass rails and old wood paneling, he put his arm around his assistant’s shoulders. He pulled Stone close and leaned down to kiss him on the temple. </p><p>“It’s nice to be out,” Stone said, leaning in close to his side. </p><p>The doors opened with an old fashioned ding onto the third floor landing. Robotnik slipped his arm off of Stone’s shoulders and took his hand again, stepping forward and surveying the empty floor. If nothing else, he was careful and meticulous to a fauly. There was an opening lined with railings in the middle of the floor, looking down through the second floor to the ground floor. They leaned on the railings and looked down. <br/>
It felt like they were the only ones on the floor. </p><p>“Do you know how to use a microfiche reader?” the Doctor asked, pulling him over to a cabinet, “It’s a useful skill for pursuing an advanced degree.”</p><p>“No, I never have,” Stone said truthfully. </p><p>“I’ll teach you,” Robotnik said, narrowing his eyes slightly. </p><p>Robotnik opened a metal drawer and pulled out an acid-free box at random. He opened the box and fished out a contact sheet, holding it up to the light and making a thoughtful sound. Stone nodded and followed him, still hand-in-hand, to the reader. </p><p>“This has nothing to do with my class,” he said, sliding the fiche under the lens in a practiced gesture, “Just a demonstration.”</p><p>Once the fiche was secured through a few careful slides of the tray, the Doctor positioned it and began to use the dials to bring it into focus. When he was satisfied with the image on the screen, he encouraged Stone to sit in front of the reader with a gentle nudge. Stone sat, looking at the old newspaper that was queued up on the screen. He was fascinated, but that quickly gave way to distraction at the gentlest touch. </p><p>He sighed and melted a bit when Robotnik’s hands alighted on his shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze, rubbing into the muscle there through the fabric of his hoodie. Stone was fascinated by the image on the screen - an old local newspaper with plenty of photographs.  </p><p>“There are so many things one can do in the library,” Robotnik purred, “Card catalogues, microfilm, periodicals, databases, the stacks…”</p><p>He felt Stone’s posture relax under his hands as he rubbed his shoulders and grinned, applying a little more pressure. He slipped one hand around Stone and repositioned the tray to pull up another page. Stone watched his elegant gloved fingers carefully moving the knobs to focus the new image on the screen. </p><p>He returned that hand to Stone’s shoulder, but only for an instant. He tugged his zipper down a few inches and slipped his hand into his hoodie, trailing his fingers down his chest. He ran a fingertip up and down the muscular cleave, feeling the warmth of his skin radiating through the fabric of his gloves. Stone let out a shaky breath and gripped the side of the desk. </p><p>“What do you think? Should this be our new rendezvous spot?” Robotnik whispered in his ear. </p><p>“Professor, I don’t know,” Stone said a little sheepishly. </p><p>He moaned softly when Robotnik squeezed his chest abruptly, then brushing a gloved finger firmly across one of his nipples. </p><p>“Oh, god,” the Agent breathed quietly. </p><p>“Think you can keep quiet?” Robotnik asked in a harsh, teasing whisper. </p><p>“I-I don’t know,” Stone replied, “What if someone catches us?”</p><p>“They won’t,” Robotnik said, bowing his head to kiss his neck from behind, “They’re understaffed. Nobody to watch the third floor. You know, since nobody uses microfiche anymore.”</p><p>“How d’you know that?” Stone asked, tilting his chin up to give him more access. </p><p>“I looked at the work study schedule,” Robotnik said. </p><p>Translation: <em>It’s true, I did some light hacking</em>. <em>Their server security is laughable. </em></p><p>Stone made a soft, pleasured sound as his partner kissed down his neck, pulling his hoodie aside to kiss along his shoulder from behind. </p><p>“Wh-what about the cameras?” he asked. </p><p>“The cameras are down,” the Doctor rumbled against his soft skin. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Stone asked, a sort of mild frenzy growing in his voice.</p><p>“Yes, I’m positive. They sent around an email about it,” he replied, voice sounding husky, “Not exactly something you want students to know, for <em>obvious</em> reasons.”</p><p>Translation: <em>I’ve disabled their cameras for a short while. All it took was a push of a button. Let’s get to it.</em></p><p>“Okay,” Stone replied. </p><p>Stone trusted him completely and was sure he'd wreaked moderate havoc on their emails and security. </p><p>Robotnik unhanded him slowly, reluctant to let him go. Stone swiveled on his stool to face him, putting his arms immediately around his neck. His face was already flushed, wearing a sort of liquid, wanting smile. It made Robotnik’s heart skip a beat. </p><p>“Shall we go to the stacks? Lots of reference materials there,” he said quietly. </p><p>“Show me, Professor,” Stone replied. </p><p>He stood up slowly and let the Doctor lead him to a secluded corner of the third floor, between two shelves that nearly reached the ceiling. Stone did a little half-circle, assessing the security of their surroundings. As he turned back, Robotnik grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and pushed him up against the shelves. Stone was glad that it was bolted to the floor. </p><p>He gulped as Robotnik stared down at him, grinning and leaning in close. </p><p>“Now, to revisit my earlier question,” he said, “Do you think you can keep quiet?”</p><p>He was already unzipping Stone’s hoodie slowly, down past his sternum, lower, past his navel, finally separating the teeth of the zip at the bottom and pushing the two halves apart to bear his skin to the warm, still air of the library. </p><p>He hummed appreciatively, whistling under his breath as he looked Stone’s torso up and down. He plucked off his gloves, tugging one finger at a time and tucking them into the inner pocket of his blazer. </p><p>“Look. At. <em>You</em>.” he said, slipping his hands up to the Agent’s waist.  </p><p>“Professor, what if someone sees us?” he asked, holding his forearms. </p><p>Stone, of course, knew that the chances of that were extremely low. The Doctor was very risk-averse, especially when they were in public. He didn’t know exactly what his partner had done to ensure that they wouldn’t be caught, but he was absolutely positive that he’d done something. </p><p>“It’ll be quite the treat for them, I think,” Robotnik said, pushing his hands up his strong chest. </p><p>Stone shivered at the implication, but it was cut off by a kiss. Robotnik’s hands gripped his open hoodie tightly and held them close, rubbing his knee against his crotch teasingly. Stone’s arms wrapped around his neck immediately, standing on his toes to get more of those lips, that tongue. He moaned and Robotnik pulled away, pressing a finger to his lips. </p><p>“Ah-ah, now,” he said, “Remember. Shhh.”</p><p>Stone nodded silently and leaned back up for another kiss. Robotnik was happy to indulge him, rocking him slightly, wrapping his arms around him protectively. Stone was simultaneously being lulled and stoked in two opposite, tantalizing directions. Just the fact that they were kissing in a public place had him hard almost immediately. </p><p>Robotnik pulled away and looked down at him, slipping his hands down his toned stomach. </p><p>“Let’s see how quiet you can keep,” he whispered, slowly sinking to his knees on the carpet. </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Stone moaned, instantly flushed. </p><p>He thought that perhaps they’d just steal away to a dark corner and kiss a while, with maybe a little frottage thrown in for excitement. He couldn’t believe what his partner was suggesting as he unbuttoned his fly. </p><p>“Remember, we have a safe word,” Robotnik said, looking up at him, zipper held delicately between his fingers, “What do you say?”</p><p>“I want you,” Stone said on a trembling breath. </p><p>Robotnik began to slowly pull his zipper down, staring up at him. Stone was arrested by his commanding yet comforting gaze. </p><p>“Okay,” Robotnik said, “You can say the word at any time.”</p><p>Stone nodded and watched him reach into his underwear with care, slipping his hard, hot cock out gently. Robotnik wasted no time, leaning in licking up his cockhead, tasting the faintest hint of salt at the tip. </p><p>He looked up at Stone like he was going to say something, but thought better of it at the moment. Stone already looked too wrecked. Instead, he took his cock into his mouth, guiding it to the back of his throat. He stayed there, his throat flexing in protest. </p><p>“Professor, that’s incredible,” Stone hissed, unable to look away. </p><p>His stomach lurched when Robotnik looked up at him. He was fully sat on his knees, hands on the Agent’s thighs, looking up at him through his horn-rimmed glasses, not a hair out of place. His eyes closed in a sultry way and he began a slow rhythm, taking his cock into his hot, velvety mouth. </p><p>“<em>Fuck!</em>” Stone gasped, “This is so fucking hot.”</p><p>The Doctor hummed and it sent a chill up his spine, making his double over sharply before slowly straightening back up. Stone put his hands in Robotnik’s hair to control the speed and depth of his mouth, making him moan around his cock again. He knew that his partner loved to have his hair played with. </p><p>Stone couldn’t wrap his head around this whole situation. Their last session had gotten emotional, Robotnik talking about being out together in public. He hadn’t expected it to go much beyond holding hands, and yet, here he was, back up against a bookshelf, effectively topless, with his cock down Robotnik’s throat. It was a bit beyond belief. </p><p>The Doctor moved his hands up to Stone’s hips, pushing against him. He looked up to see that he was pushing his shoulders into the bookcase behind him and canting his hips forward trying to get more. Stone had moved one hand from his hair to cover his own mouth. Robotnik wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and pulled off. </p><p>“You look so fucking sexy,” he said, “Trying to keep quiet. Trying to keep us from getting found out. It’s hard, isn’t it?”</p><p>He started to work his fist up and down the Agent’s soaked shaft, squeezing him around the base. He watched Stone knit his brows in response, clamping his hand down on his mouth harder to stifle a needy moan. </p><p>Stone, meanwhile, was sure he’d never seen anything so alluring. His partner in his academic wear on his knees in front of him, jerking him off in a public library. Robotnik’s eyes were alight with mischief. He knew that he was in for it and wanted to return the favor. He knew just what to do. </p><p>Stone tightened his one-handed grip on Robotnik’s hair and jerked him forward. He knew just what he liked. He watched his expression briefly flicker into one of submission. Stone dropped his trembling hand from his mouth and spoke in a hushed tone. </p><p>“C’mon, Professor,” he said, “Open wide.”</p><p>Robotnik opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue slightly. The Agent guided his open mouth onto his cock without hesitation, using his partner’s hair as his reins. He quickly set the rhythm, making him take his cock deep. He felt his knees shake when Robotnik moaned around his cock and braced himself, placing a hand against his stomach, pushing his hips back toward the bookshelf behind him. </p><p>“I know you want to be in control, Professor,” Stone said, “But you <em>love</em> to have your mouth fucked by me, don’t you?”</p><p>Robotnik made an affirmative sound and Stone was sure that his eyes rolled back behind their closed lids. </p><p>“You keep teasing me about being caught, but really, aren’t <em>you</em> the one who should be worried about that?” he asked, putting his other hand in his hair as well, making him bob his mouth on his dick, “I mean, <em>you’re</em> the one in the position of power here.”</p><p>Again, Robotnik moaned, this time a little louder, sending a thrill down Stone’s spine. </p><p>“You really think the University is gonna side with <em>you</em> if we get caught?” the Agent pressed on, tugging his hair harder now. </p><p>The Doctor dropped his hands from Stone’s body and immediately started fumbling with his own fly, suddenly finding it absolutely necessary to get his dick out that very second. Though his hand was dry, he rocked his hips up hard, needing the physical contact. </p><p>“No, no, no. They’re gonna think I was coerced. They’ll think you’re threatening to fail me, forcing me to perform sexual favors, blackmailing your poor little student,” he said, tone dipping dangerously low. </p><p>Stone was moving Robotnik's head at a brisk clip now, making him take his cock fast and deep. He learned early on that he had a blessedly insensitive gag reflex. </p><p>“They wouldn’t even consider the fact that maybe I’m the one with you wrapped around my little finger,” Stone growled, yanking his hair as he pulled his head back. </p><p>In a moment of euphoria-induced poor timing, the Doctor pushed his head forward too hard and too fast, gagging himself deep at the back of his throat. He jerked his head back and stifled a guttural cough.</p><p>“Fuck!” he sputtered, doubling forward. </p><p>Stone was about to reach down and touch his shoulder, ask if he was okay, but before he could, Robotnik was already looking back up at him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. </p><p>“You sure do have my wrapped around your little finger,” he said, clearing his throat quietly, eyes wide with a sort of awe and admiration. </p><p>Surely, Stone was a sight, especially when seen from below. His proud cock in the foreground, glistening with his own spit. His strong body in the middle distance, toned and shaded with dark hair. His handsome face in the background, easily slipping into focus, cheeks flushed, eyes wide. <br/>
Robotnik spat in his palm and wrapped it around his own cock, barely holding back a high whimper of relief. The slickness was a very welcome change. He nearly fell forward, the only thing stopping him was one of Stone’s hands still tangled in his hair. He looked back up at the Agent with pleading eyes behind his glasses frames. </p><p>“Fuck my mouth,” he said breathlessly. </p><p>Stone pulled him forward with both hands in his hair, tightening his jaw as the Doctor swallowed his cock down. </p><p>“Gladly, Professor,” he said, settling him back into an enthusiastic rhythm. </p><p>Stone pushed his shoulders harder into the bookshelves for balance, hips rocking forward slightly as his partner expertly took his cock. Again, he was at sea, totally in disbelief. Normally, a discreet brush of Robotnik’s pinkie finger across the back of his hand in public would make his lashes flutter. He never once thought in his life that something like this could be a possibility. He could already feel his climax fast approaching, that steady fire burning hotter somewhere low in his hips. </p><p>Robotnik’s mouth was so wet, so practiced, taking him apart bit by bit with each hot, velvety plunge. He knew just how to drive Stone wild. The Agent’s soft panting, his stifled grunts were pushing him closer to the edge. He was jerking his own cock furiously, hips rocking up from where he sat crouched on the floor. </p><p>The Doctor’s scalp was burning pleasantly from the way Stone was pulling his hair, steady tension with short, sharp tugs interspersed. He was getting off on being used as his Agent’s fucktoy. He always did. The change in power dynamics always made him a little lightheaded, a little short of breath. The fact that they were doing this in public and that he’d initiated it himself – it was nearly enough to make him faint straightaway. His stomach felt tight as he held back, trying to eek out every last wave of pleasure he could stand. </p><p>“Professor, I’m close,” Stone said, voice alluringly broken, “I’m gonna cum down your throat.” </p><p>Robotnik squeezed his eyes shut and moaned around his cock, hips starting to jerk arrythmically. </p><p>“I’m gonna make you swallow my cum,” Stone growled, feeling his hands starting to shake. </p><p>Robotnik’s eyes rolled and he felt his breath catch. </p><p>“Is that what you want?” Stone asked, voice pitched. </p><p>He moaned affirmatively, stroking his cock harder than he had in recent memory. </p><p>“You want me to use you,” Stone said, not a question. </p><p>He was rewarded with a more desperate sound, watching Robotnik’s back arch automatically. His free hand reached up to grip Stone’s hip hard, fingertips pressing bruises into his flesh. </p><p>“Okay – aah! – Professor. Get ready to swallow,” Stone said. </p><p>Robotnik managed a fleeting look up at his face, his expression beauitfully torn between agony and confidence. His breaths were coming in harsh gasps now, trying so hard to keep quiet. Robotnik closed his eyes tightly, relaxing his neck to accommodate Stone’s hands in his hair and his hips fucking into his mouth. </p><p>After a few more thrusts, Stone stifled what would’ve been a loud moan. He pulled Robotnik close by his hair, pushing his cock into the back of his mouth right as he came. The Doctor relaxed his jaw when he felt Stone’s cock pulsing, a torrent of hot sticky fluid coursing down his throat. His own hips jerked roughly to an awed stop and he came in his fist, finding it easier to stay quiet with his mouth full. </p><p>He felt Stone’s grip on his hair loosen and his head being eased back. He sputtered out a shaky exhale as Stone pulled his cock slowly from his lips, leaving them momentarily attached by a long strand of viscous drool. Robotnik bowed his head and allowed his next few breaths to come out as deep, wracking exhales. He pushed his glasses back up on his nose and his eyes focused on his cum, splattered across the tight knap of the drab burgundy carpet. </p><p>He stared for a few seconds, until Stone’s fingers found their way back into his hair, lifting his gaze. He looked up at Stone, who looked satisfied, in a state of disbelief of what they’d just done. Robotnik grinned up and him and reached into his coat pocket, producing a plastic bag with tissues in it. He handed one to the Agent, using another to clean himself up. After he zipped his slacks, he wiped up his mess on the carpet, grimacing faintly. He took Stone’s tissue and placed them all back in the bag, squeezing out the air and zipping the top tightly closed before stashing it back in his coat pocket. </p><p>“Leave no evidence,” he said, with a self-satisfied smile. </p><p>Stone fixed his pants and zipped his hoodie back up before offering the Doctor a hand up from the floor. He immediately pulled him into a kiss, a gesture Robotnik was more than happy to return, holding him tightly, pushing him back into the bookshelf, feeling his strong arms around him. </p><p>“I’m a little… Sticky. I’m going to tidy up in the bathroom,” Robotnik said, “Best if we go separately, I think.”</p><p>Stone nodded. He headed back to the microfiche reader and began putting everything away. A moment later, the Doctor returned, looking coifed and composed as ever. </p><p>“Oh, look at you,” he said quietly, slipping a hand onto the small of his back, “What a responsible student.”</p><p>Stone smiled at him and placed the box away and closed the cabinet.</p><p>“Go clean up. Let’s get out of here,” Robotnik said, “Cameras will be back up soon.”</p><p>The Agent laughed and shook his head, sauntering off the bathroom to splash some cool water on his face and thoroughly wash his hands. When he returned, Robotnik was waiting for him, leaned up against the microfiche viewer. He held out his hand and took Stone’s, the two of them walking back toward the elevator. </p><p>“Go for a coffee?” Robotnik asked, as they passed out of the main doors. </p><p>He smiled privately, still tasting Stone in his mouth. </p><p>“Sure,” he said warmly, looking up at him. </p><p>Once in the safety of the car, they looked at one another, Stone’s eyebrows raising in shock, wearing an open-mouthed smile. </p><p>“I cannot believe you just did that!” he said, “I thought we were just gonna, I don’t know, kiss? Grind? Jeez.”</p><p>Robotnik looked away for a moment to start the ignition. He chuffed a tired laugh. </p><p>“You can’t believe <em>I</em> just did that?” he asked, “You seemed to be fairly involved, as well.”</p><p>Stone laughed and reached over to squeeze his forearm as he put the car in reverse and began to pull away from the library.</p><p>“You never fail to surprise me, Doctor,” the Agent said, settling back into his seat. </p><p>“Likewise, Agent,” he replied, smiling as they pulled out onto the road. </p><p>They approached their favorite non-chain café. They usually swung through the drive-thru lane and got drinks to-go between errands or after off-site meetings. Stone’s eyes widened in surprise as Robotnik bypassed the drive-thru altogether and backed into a spot across from the entrance. He turned off the engine and looked at Stone curiously. </p><p>“I thought we could go inside today,” Robotnik said, trying his best to sound confident. </p><p>“I’d love that,” Stone said, squeezing his hand reassuringly. </p><p>Robotnik held the door for him and selected a booth by the window. He sat on one side, and when Stone tried to slip into the other side, he caught his wrist. </p><p>“That’s awfully far away, don’t you think?” he asked. </p><p>The Agent beamed at him before settling onto the same side of the booth next to him. </p><p>It had been a gray afternoon, and though it was still overcast, a little patch of sun had been granted a reprieve, warming their tabletop. Between them were two steaming mugs (one London fog, sweetened, one macchiato) and a plate with an insofar untouched slice of chocolate roll cake. <br/>
Stone closed his eyes and sighed, leaning against Robotnik’s side. He was in disbelief, more so than he had been at the library. The Doctor’s long arm was draped around his shoulders, holding him close, in a public place for anyone to see.  </p><p>They happened to be there before the mid-afternoon coffee rush. It was peaceful, soft lofi music playing on the stereo. A restful feeling enveloped them both. The Agent, of course, had been inside before to pick up drinks when the drive-thru was busy, or on his way in to the office. Robotnik had never been inside. He’d taken it in discreetly on their way in.</p><p>For the moment, he couldn’t have cared less what the inside of the café looked like or who was there. He was enjoying the warm sunshine filtering in, the comforting smell of fresh-brewed coffee, and the intoxicating feeling of his partner tucked against him. He closed his eyes and sighed. </p><p>Yes, he could certainly get used to little trips out into public if he got to do this each time.  </p><p>Truth be told, he’d been nervous about the whole of today. Now that they’d had their illicit rendezvous and were sitting in a pleasantly temperature-controlled, coffee-scented room, he was feeling relaxed and relieved. He stole a look down at his partner’s easy and contented body language and was sure that this step far outside of his comfort zone had been well worth it. </p><p>Stone made a soft, happy sound that melted his heart a bit, and straightened up in his grasp. He picked up his London fog and breathed in the steam, sighing. He took a sip. </p><p>“Perfect,” he said. </p><p>“It’s a very nice café,” Robotnik said quietly, picking up his macchiato for a taste. </p><p>“I mean everything,” Stone amended, “Today has been perfect.”</p><p>Robotnik couldn’t contain a grin. He did so live to make his Agent happy. Stone's hand was resting on his thigh and lightly squeezed, just above his knee. </p><p>“We should visit more often. Maybe make this a weekly thing,” the Doctor said. </p><p>Stone smiled wider and leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder, absolutely beside himself with delight. </p><p>“I’d like that,” he replied, “I’d really like that.”</p><p>Robotnik smirked and set down his mug, instead deciding to sink his fork into the undisturbed piece of cake between them. He appraised the dense cake and fluffy cream a moment before turning the fork toward Stone. </p><p>“Ah,” he said simply, guiding the piece of cake into his mouth. </p><p>“You spoil me,” Stone said. </p><p>“You deserve it,” Robotnik replied immediately, taking a bite of cake for himself. </p><p>The cake was excellent, but not exactly what he had in mind. He set down his macchiato and twisted his lean body toward the Agent. </p><p>“Oh!” Stone said quietly, surprised as Robotnik leaned in and initiated a kiss. </p><p>It was a slow, lingering sort of kiss, and it absolutely took the Agent’s breath away. He felt a flush creeping up his neck as Robotnik’s other hand came up to cup his cheek, holding him tight. Anyone could have walked in at the moment and he wouldn't have noticed or cared. It almost felt more daring than what they’d done back at the library. Almost. </p><p>Robotnik slowly drew away, eyes still closed as he darted in to steal one last kiss. Stone eyed him carefully, melting at his sultry eyes and faintly flushed cheeks. </p><p>“I definitely think we should make this a weekly thing,” Stone said, “Like a date.”</p><p>“Like a date,” Robotnik echoed with a nod. </p><p>He took another sip of his macchiato and made a soft, contented sound. He looked back up at Stone with a deviously arched eyebrow peeking over the browline of his glasses. </p><p>“After all,” he said, squeezing Stone’s hand, “I hear that new periodicals arrive at the library every Saturday. Now, shall I write out a donation check for a carpet deep cleaning on the third floor?”</p><p>"Maybe not just yet," Stone replied, taking another sip from his warm drink, "But we should <em>definitely</em> check out a book or something next time."</p><p>They shared a laugh and the Agent felt his partner's arm tighten around him affectionately. Yes, maybe it was a bit premature to write that check, but he certainly could get used to this. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dearest pals,<br/>I hope you enjoyed this one! You KNOW it had to be a little soft at the end. I just want them to be happy. They deserve it!<br/>Who knows? Maybe another bolt of inspiration will strike and we'll get a chapter five. Let me know what you think, if you feel so inclined. I appreciate each and every one of you. &lt;3<br/>I hope you're all staying safe and well. </p><p>Sordidly Yours,<br/>Amorous Flammetta</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear Lovely Readers,<br/>I was all set for this one to be a one-shot, but now I'm feeling like we need a second chapter. What say you? Do we want a rendezvous in the study lab involving the safety shower? That could be fun! What can I say? I am an absolute fool for teacher/student play.<br/>As always, your comments and kudos warm my heart.<br/>I hope you be back with more fun content soon. I have a lot of fics in the works, and this one really got me out of a funk. I'm looking forward to posting more smut!<br/>Until next time, please be kind to yourselves. </p><p>Sordidly Yours,<br/>Amorous Flammetta</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>